When Love Comes Knocking on Deaths Door
by kessiebabes
Summary: The story of how Kate and Mike came to be together - through near death experiences. No good at summaries and this is my first fanfic so please read and review - thanks
1. Boarding party gone wrong

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sea Patrol – Love comes knocking on Deaths door

The story of Lieutenant Kate McGregor and Commander Mike Flynn, the commanding officer of the patrol boat HMAS _Hammersley_

_It has been one extremely long day on patrol this stormy Friday night. They had been patrolling the oceans of Australia for nearly two weeks and it was finally coming to an end. However it hadn't been one of the easiest days within the last two weeks._

_Chapter one_

The weeks on patrol was drawing to a close, much to everyone's delight. It had been possibly one of the hardest days the crew had experienced on the ship. They had been responding to maydays for most of the morning and afternoon. There had also been one particular incident where they mayday had thought to have been genuine; little did they know it was anything but.

It started off a very dull day on Australia's ocean. Hoping it would stay that way but everyone knew there was no chance off that. Nav and Buffer had been on the last watch of the evening and the XO and 2 dads were due up on the first watch on the day.

The XO was making her way up to the bridge, passing the CO on the way, "good morning sir". The CO smiled and replied with a friendly "Kate, I hope so". Wondering why he had called her Kate, confused she walked up to the bridge.

"Morning Ma'am" said Nav as she walked into the bridge. "So have you got anything to report about the watch last night?" replied Kate.

"No, it has been quiet, we've haven't had any contact with any vessels and it's probably been one of the quietest and boring watches I've ever had."

"Right, on that case you two better had go get some sleep, and I'll see you in a little while, night both of you"

"Thanks ma'am" both buffer and nav said as they yawn simultaneously_._

_As she sat looking at the time she wondered where 2 dads is and hoped he still wasn't in bed, he was already late. As she looked up 2 dads ran in "Ma'am I'm really sorry I over slept and I know that isn't a good excuse I apologize" _

_Kate gave him a stern look and replied "2 dads you can't do this, you are late for this watch that is not on, your career is on the line here! So get your act together, starting from now!" at this point she was starting to yell. _

_Before she had chance to go on they both heard the radio crackle to life "mayday, mayday, this is the No Prop-lem. We need assistance"._

_Kate grabbed for radio, "CO, Bridge" _

_The CO darted into the Bridge within seconds. "Did you fly sir? It didn't take you long to get here," Asked Kate puzzlingly. Mike replied with a "well, I was already half way up the stairs when you called me, now what is it that you want?"_

"_We have just received a mayday call 23 miles away from us; the boat is called the no prop-lem stating they require assistance."_

"_Ok, I'll get on them on the radio," _

"_No prop-lem, this is Australian warship Hammersley, calling you on channel one-six, come in" announced the CO on the Radio._

_Seconds later the radio livened up, "Australian Warship Hammersley we require assistance immediately!" _

"_The captain speaking, we are sending help your way ETA 10 minutes"_

"_X prepare the rhib," the captain said_

"_Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" announced the X_

_They all climbed on the rhib and went off over the sea, to see what assistance they could offer to the vessel, no prop-lem._

_As the rhib approached, Kate was the first on deck. "My name is_ Lieutenant Kate McGregor, what is the assistance that you require?"

"Hi lieutenant, my yacht has run out of fuel, so if you could give up so fuel we shall be on our way, thank you."

"I'm sorry sir; (increasingly becoming a little annoyed) we don't carry spare fuel on our vessel"

"Charlie 2 this is X- ray 2, come in." Mike said through his radio.

"Charlie 2 here. What is the situation over there?"

"The yacht has run out of fuel, what do you suggest is the best course of action?" said Kate down the radio.

"X, you will have to set up a tow and we'll tow them to the nearest port where they can re-fuel, it's the only option."

So as the rest of the boarding party sets up a tow and then make their way back to the ship.

"Sir, we have set up a tow and we can now make our way to the nearest port, but I really do hate days like these, people should know better," Kate said as she walked on to the bridge and saw the CO.

"I know Kate, but it's the rules, we have to respond to every mayday and we can't just leave them there, however much I would love to do that" the CO replied, again much to the same annoyance as Kate.

Kate turned to leave, again wondering why again the CO was calling her Kate, especially while they were working, she couldn't quite place what was going on.

Within the next ten minutes, another mayday call came down the line, this time Mike responded to it. "Australian warship Hammersley, Captain speaking, what is the nature off your mayday?" hoping to god that it wasn't another fuel problem. This day was already turning bad when they found a storm was heading their way.

"This is knot so fast, we have had steering problems and out boat has hit the side of the rocks and we are taking water in rapidly"

"Ok we have your co-ordinates we will be on our way as soon as possible."

"RO, get me NAVCOM" the CO shouted.

A few minutes later RO replied that he had NAVCOM on the line. Mike returned and said to Kate "NAVCOM has given permission to drop the tow somewhere safe from the storm that was brewing and another vessel will pick up a tow for it. We are already on course for the mayday which we have informed them about so hands to boarding stations Kate"

Kate again thought that this is getting unprofessional now especially when he is calling her Kate in front of lower ranked colleagues. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate announced over the radio.

Mike was starting to walk over to Kate "Kate, can I have a word please?"

"Yes sir"

"Kate, I want you to be careful out there this is any routine operation in a rhib when a storm like this is coming in fast. I want you in and out as fast as possible. And Kate please, please be careful!" Mike stressed again.

As the crew started to board the rhib she was still wondering why mike was still calling her Kate and why he was stressing for her to be careful. Her mind still wondering as they approached the vessel.

"ma'am" said buffer, "the boat seems to be in good condition if you ask me"

Kate startled buffer just looked at him and didn't say anything.

Meanwhile on Hammersley Mike received a call from NAVCOM saying that the call they received a mayday from was a hoax and that the ship had been classed as dangerous and not to approach at any means.

Mike now panicking because his Kate and crew were already there. He tried to get in touch with Kate.

Kate didn't reply at first, he looked through the binoculars and saw Kate only standing on Deck as the others were proceeding to board.

Kate heard her CO and as she went to reply, the Master of the vessel pulled out a gun from behind his back.

A shot was heard...


	2. Who was it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two

"X-ray 2, this is Charlie 2, come in." Mike said through his radio

Mike repeated, "X-ray 2, this is Charlie 2, come in."

Again, silence.

Mike began to pace up and down; he could no longer see Kate on deck. He could see what he thought was the master and a few more crew. He had known that the vessel was dangerous because NAVCOM had informed him, however the message didn't get to Kate in time.

The Hammersley crew were under the control of the other vessels crew and there was still no sign of Kate. Panicking and shaking. He became increasingly worried. No one was answering. Mike felt useless in the situation. Kate was in trouble he thought, he whole crew was in trouble.

The thought had crossed his mind that he should have sent the other rhib however, he just thought more of his crew would come under fire. So he sat glued to the binoculars watching like a hawk. Mike must have just blinked, when suddenly more gun shots were fired. He thought he felt his heart stop, but he could see that his crew were taking back control over the boat.

Mike's radio broke the silence in the bridge "Charlie 2, this is Bravo 2, come in"

Finally mike thought "buffer, what is going on over there? Is everyone ok?"

Buffer replied "the situation is now under control and have them in custody, as we boarded the ship they opened fire on us. The X has been shot, it looks pretty serious, and swain wants you to prepare the wardroom. We shall be back in a couple of minutes. Over"

Mike replied worryingly "I'll make sure it's done"

Mike was on the deck to see how Kate was when the rhib came back. It looked to him that she had been shot in the shoulder and was unconscious. She was quickly rushed through to the wardroom. Mike slowly turning white. He followed directly behind her not knowing what else to do.

As swain got to work, Mike got in the way by always holding her hand and stoking her hair out of her face. Swain ordered him out of the room and to inform NAVCOM that the situation was indeed extremely critical and that they need to get her back to base as soon as possible.

After speaking to NAVCOM mike had been told to make their way back to base on the fastest possible route. There was every chance that she wasn't going to make it here, and mike really needed to tell her something, something that was very important.

Mike then goes to back to find swain, "swain, I've just spoken to NAVCOM and to head home immediately, our ETA to base is an hour, will she make it? Please tell me she will."

"Sir, I don't think you realise how serious this is, I don't know whether she'll make it. I really do hope she will she is a precious member of our crew" mike knocks his head to agree to what swain is saying. "You know I will do whatever I can, she as stable as she will ever be on this ship, she needs to get to the hospital immediately. And I presume there will be an ambulance on standby when we get there?"

Mike shocked that he would as a stupid question like that "course there will be one and I will be going with her to the hospital in the ambulance."

Swain now look puzzled but it then clicked that maybe there was a connection between the both of them and it was none of his business so dropped the chain of thought. He had more important things to be getting on with like saving somebody's life, one of his own people.

As the ship slowed down everyone knew that they were heading into port. The quicker they got there, the more chance of survival Kate had.

Mike entered the wardroom to check on his Kate.

Suddenly she flat lined...


	3. Surgery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3 - Surgery

"Swain, swain what's happening? Is she ok? Do something!" Mike said panicking.

"Boss, get Bomber in here we're going to have to start CPR!" yelled Swain

Mike talking to Kate "stay with me, Kate don't leave me, please Kate" the wardroom was filling with tension. Mike had tears rolling down his face. Mike thought to himself that he never...that ne never had the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

"Boss, I'm going to call it, she has sustained a serious injury, there was nothing else anyone could do," Swain said sadly, tears rolling down his face. This was his XO, his friend there was nothing more they could do.

"Don't you dare give up on her, try again, go again, I am ordering you to carry on with CPR NOW!" Shouting at the top of his breath.

"Bomber, another round of CPR" Swain said trying to catch his breath. "Come on Ma'am don't give up on me now, come ON"

They were slowly approaching 30 compressions when the monitor that was attached to Kate broke the silence in the room. It showed her heart had started beating again. She was still alive.

"Get her to the ambulance and to the hospital now, she needs urgent medical assistance," Swain ordered.

Within minutes she was taken on a stretcher up on the top deck being carried to the ambulance.

"Wait!" called Mike. "I'm going with her"

Mike sat patiently in the ambulance with Kate, hoping on every chance she would wake up, hoping it was all a nightmare. But, it was reality. He thought that if he didn't send her on the stupid boarding party this wouldn't have happened. Kate would still be with him, he'd known all along he like Kate, but now he realised he was more than liked her. He loved her.

Arriving at the hospital what seemed a lifetime of being in the ambulance was actually only ten minutes. She was unloaded and rushed into theatre. He hoped to god that she would be alright, he really did. Mike needed to tell her something still, and it was still very important.

Pacing up and down the corridor, Mike doesn't have a clue what is going on, how is she or what state she is in. A doctor slowly walks towards him, not knowing whether it is the doctor in charge of Kate. Mike slows his pace when he sees that the doctor is heading towards him, with her head looking at the floor. Mike instantly knew it was bad news.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is she ok!" Mike becoming frustrated at himself for sending her on the boarding party. It should have been him, he thought to himself.

The doctor replied with a very monotone voice, "As you know Commander Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor was in a very serious condition when she was brought in. We battled hard throughout out the whole procedure. We did our very best" Mike covered his face in shock, he had lost the love of his life the only love and he hadn't even had the chance to tell her himself. He felt pathetic, upset and severely shocked.

"Commander Flynn, she is going to be ok, we stabilized her. She is asleep at the moment but she will recover fully. The medical officer on board did a brilliant job and saved her life, without him she probably wouldn't have been alive" the doctor said now smiling

Mike sighed with relief, she was alive and he had the chance of telling her that he really did love her. He couldn't wait. He was so made up she was still with them. "I know, the medical officer is a very experienced one and I am proud of him for his actions of saving her life, can I possibly go and sit with her in the room, I know she won't want to be on her own, thank you for saving her life", Mike gratefully spoke.

"Of course you can sit with her, she is very tired and still recovering, I'll take you"

Mike was literally nearly running to get to the room that Kate was in. When they arrived, Kate was in a little room of her own and a chair was placed by the bed, which Mike gracefully sat down on.

"Thank you," he said to the doctor as she swiftly walked off.

Mike, who was sat on the chair, started talking to Kate even though she was still asleep after surgery

"Kate, I know your asleep so I will tell you this now and I will also repeat it to you when you awake, but I need to get this off my chest now,"

"I love you, I really do. You really don't know how difficult this has been over these last few hours, watching you get hurt, knowing there was nothing I could do. It tore my heart into two. You really mean the world to me. I find it difficult to work on the ship and not look at you, you are beautiful, stunning and Kate I can't bear to live without you. You are my world."

Mike closed his eyes, "Kate, I love you".

With her eyes she closed, and tears rolling down her face, "Mike, I love you too!"

Shocked to hear her actually talking so soon after her operation, "Kate, how are you? How you feeling? You in any pain?"

"Mike" she replied "I'm fine" now slowly opening her eyes.

"Kate, I thought I'd lost you and I didn't have chance to tell you how I feel, Kate I really wanted you to know, I apologize if I've stepped out of line."

"No, no, no you haven't I've felt the same, but I just never thought you'd felt the same towards me. Is that why you were calling me Kate on Hammersley today?"

"Oh Kate, I apologize I didn't know I did it, I'm so sorry that is undermining you"

Kate slowly falling back to sleep, "Mike, it doesn't matter, honestly. I didn't mi..."

"Go back to sleep"

"Promise me you'll still be here when I..." Kate was already asleep before she finished the sentence.

**Please review and tell me if this story is any good, considering this is my first I really haven't a clue if it's any good or totally rubbish. Lol KB xx**


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

Kate slept for the next few hours, Mike was wondering whether he should leave for Kate to get some sleep, but he knew he promised Kate and didn't want to leave her alone on her own. She was scared and also he needed to be with her, he couldn't bear to leave her on her own. Not after he nearly lost her.

Mike still holding Kate's hand, slowly drifts into a dream with his head resting next to Kate. He dreams about how he lost Kate and how she didn't wake up from the terrible nightmare she had just experienced. He woke up jumping and tears running down his face as he thought it was real. Only to awaken to a Kate still lying in the hospital bed next to him.

Relief flooded over him.

2 weeks later

Kate has now been home for a week and still hasn't resumed her duties on Hammersley. This was not only because she had been shot but everyone was given shore leave because of her, which everyone was grateful to her.

"Kate! Kate, what do you fancy doing today?" the voice of Mike came from downstairs.

"Erm... I don't mind, I'm tired so maybe just a little wonder to get some fresh air? I can't stand being stuck in all this time," Kate replied shouting down the stairs

"Okay darling, what about we go and see commander Marshall about are relationship and see if he can do anything for us? And then maybe go for a small walk across the beach? Sound any good?" Mike suggested.

"Yeah, okay that doesn't sound too bad. But, I can tell you now that if he is just going to put me on a shore posting, I'll tell him what for," Kate said partly laughing but also with a hint of seriousness.

Kate got ready and slowly walked downstairs to meet Mike with a smile on his face. "Kate, you are beautiful! I love you so much"

A smile creeping across her face, "I love you too, Mike Flynn."

"Ready?" he asked.

They walked out hand in hand, together through the town to NAVCOM. They both looked at each other, both with the same nervous expression. They smiled to each other and nodded.

"Come in," Commander Marshall called as Mike knocked on the door.

"Kate, how are you? I hope you haven't come to ask for more shore leave, Hammersley is set to sail in 3 days," Commander Marshall said in a jokingly way.

Kate laughed, "No sir, I haven't I can't wait to get back on her, it's been too long."

"So then, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two in my office?" he asked confused.

Mike now stepping in, "Well sir, we have come to inform you of a relationship on board of the Hammersley."

"Oh, and who are the parties involved in this relationship, Mike?"

Mike looked at the floor not making eye contact to his commander, "Us two, Sir,"

"Right, Mike, Kate you are well aware of the rules within the Navy, so I cannot take this lightly. Kate, I can tell from what you said before that you want to get back on the Hammersley and that you are a well respected officer on board and would be a shame to lose you".

"Mike, same can be said for you, we need you!" the commander said sighing slightly. "So I have a Proposition for you, that you both can remind in a relationship, both on board of Hammersley. However, there would be no sign of a relationship onboard meaning you would act the same as you were before hand. Is that ok?"

Both Mike and Kate said together "Yes that is brilliant, thank you sir."

Turning round walking out of the office they both sighed with relief.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Kate had the biggest smile on her face.

"I don't think it could have gone any better Kate to be honest" Mike said cheerfully.

Taking each other hand they walked out of NAVCOM, making their way towards the beach.

Upon reaching the beach they walked towards the sea and let the sea slowly wash over their bare feet.

The happiness was glowing between both of them as they sat further up the shore.

The sat quietly in each other's company for hours with Kate slightly leaning on Mike. They both thought to themselves that they have never been happy and that they can show their relationship in public while they are off Hammersley.

Hours Passed as they Made their way back to Kate's and spent their first 'evening' together.

**Please review **** thanks**


	5. Nikki finds out :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Thank you for all you lovely reviews it means a lot, I hope you like it.

Chapter 5 – Nikki finds out

A week later

The time had come that they were now due back on Hammersley. Kate was partly excited, but also partly upset. She was excited to be going back onboard, however it was upsetting that her and Mike could not spent any quality time together.

They were tasked on patrol for the next four weeks. Kate still wasn't happy that she had been told that she was on light duties for the period of time that Hammersley was sailing for because of the injury she received not that long ago.

"Good Morning Kate, how are you? What you even doing back to work yet?," Nav said as she saw Kate in their room.

Kate laughed, "Oh Nikki, if you'd have been in my position, which thankfully you weren't, you'd want to be back here now. You don't realise how boring it's been sat doing nothing. And even now I'm on light duties."

"Oh so it's boring spending all that time with Mike is it?" Nikki piped up.

"Oh my god, how did you find out? I mean we kept it secret from the crew, no one knew. Well obviously you do, but how?" Kate said confused.

"Kate, you hardly hide it. It was kind of obvious. You tried to get in touch with him, he never answered and if he did he know exactly how you were. We could hardly get in touch with you. Oh and the bit that really gave it away was the fact that he was with you 24hrs a day when you were recovering in hospital."

"Oh dear, Nikki you must be one of the most observant people I know. I don't know how you figure all these things out. It's like you spy on people," Kate laughed.

"Kate" She replied in a joking shocked face, "would I do such a thing?"

"Er, yes Nikki you would"

They both fell about laughing together.

Kate and Nikki had been best friends for a long time. They didn't get on at first but eventually they became really good friends. It just shows that it takes time to get used to someone and to become friends. And now look how they are, best of friends and can tell each other everything. There are never any secrets between them

"So Kate, are you now going to tell me what happened between you two?" she asked quizzing.

"What you mean happened between us two, what is there to know?" looking confused.

"Well I want the gossip please, so fill me in," Nav said smiling.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially on this ship, no one can find out" Kate becoming increasingly worried, but knows that Nikki wouldn't say anything.

"I promise you Kate, I won't" Nikki said totally understanding.

"Nav, we're going out, its official, we spoke to commander Marshall and he has agreed to let us stay on Hammersley together, but we are not allowed to act as a couple, which I totally agree with to be honest. I want this to be a secret for as long as I can and I don't want it to interfere with our work. So the only time we are allowed to act as a couple is when we have shore leave," Kate said gratefully.

"Oh Kate, I'm so happy for you. This is great news. Oh Kate," she said hugging her tightly. "I bet you can't wait to get back on the shore."

"Not long left till we get back together, time seems to fly when you can't wait to get back to port," she laughed

"Please Kate, I don't want any more intimate details," as Nikki cracked up laughing.

Sorry it is a bit short but the next chapter will be coming soon, please tell me what you think and possibly idea for the next chapter.

Thanks xx


	6. Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing 

Chapter 6 - Engagement

Now back in port

As they were dressed all in whites they made their way off Hammersley. Kate was glad to be back on solid ground at last. She could now how contact with Mike again and that she couldn't wait for. She had missed him so much.

As they all made their ways back home, Mike followed Kate home much to Kate's delight he had missed her so much over the last few weeks. It's been so difficult. She just wanted Mike to hold her.

"I've missed you so much so much," Mike muttered leaning over to her to give her a hug.

"Don't you think I haven't, it's been so difficult now being able to hug, to kiss you, for you to hold me," Kate added

They were now granted two weeks leave, partly because they were doing a long rotation on the sea. Next time they were planned on doing six weeks at sea. It was going to be long time and Kate and Mike were going to have to be able to stay at a professional level.

"You know, next time we go to sea, its going to be a gruesome six weeks, Mike I don't know what I'll do, its going to be so difficult."

Mike added, "I know Kate, I know, but we can do this and we don't have to talk about this now because we've only just come off Hammersley and we have two weeks to make the most off."

"Okay then," Kate agreed.

They spent the two weeks together doing everything a happy couple should be doing together and hoping Nikki wasn't spying on them.

Walking along the beach one night Kate realised she hadn't told Mike that Nikki knew about their relationship.

"Oh Mike, I forgot to tell you that Nikki Knows about us two, she guessed and to be fair she always finds out about everything on Hammersley."

Mike Laughed, "why does that not surprise me one bit Kate? I'm sure she spies on everything and everyone like she has nothing better to do."

Kate started laughing with Mike.

"Ah well to be fair, I totally know where she is coming from, she likes being in on the gossip and so do I. It's a girl thing."

"Yeah I know that, and I'm the one that has got to put up with it," replied Mike.

Again they both giggled.

After spending nearly the two weeks together, their shore leave was nearly coming to an end. They had spent the whole of shore leave together and were now inseparable.

On the last day before going back to Hammersley, Mike walked up to Kate smiling.

"What are you smiling at Mr Flynn?" Kate said also smiling at him smiling.

"Oh nothing I'm just happy, I'm popping out to town for a bit, and erm... when I come back I'm going to take you out for tea, if that is ok with you?" Mike answered.

"Yeah that would be great, we are we going? I knew to know what the dress code is," cheerfully Kate replied.

"I'm not going to tell you, but it's a very nice place. I'm going to wear a tie," as Mike said walking out the door.

Kate thought to herself, Mike never wears a tie so it must be dressy. I just don't know what to wear. She also thought it was very strange that Mike had not asked her whether she wanted to go. He always asks her. Maybe because he thought she needed that much time to get ready. She laughed to herself.

Kate spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready, like usual it takes that long.

She tried three different dresses before she finally settled for her little black number. She had her flowing blonde locks loosely curled. And after a few hours she was nearly ready.

She could hear footsteps downstairs and it was obvious to her that Mike had let himself in with his own key because she could tell by his footsteps it was him.

"Kate," Mike Called.

"I'll be down in two seconds," she shouted from upstairs.

As she made her way down the stairs, Mike caught a glimpse of her.

"Kate you look stunning!" Mike exclaimed.

"Thank you, it's something I found at the back of the wardrobe." Kate replied "Are those flowers for me?"

"They are," as Mike handed Kate the roses.

"They're beautiful, I love roses," Kate said as she walked into the kitchen to put the flowers into some water.

"Right, we best get on our way then," Mike added.

They both turned to walk out of the house and Mike opened the door for Kate to get in the car.

"Thank you," Kate smiled

They both sat in silence on the car journey. Kate still had no idea where Mike was taking her, until Kate noticed a familiar journey she had taken a few months back to see a new restaurant in town. She hadn't been in before she just went to have a look at it when it first opened.

"Don't we need a reservation in this place?" Kate asked.

"What makes you think I don't have one?"

"Erm... I don't know I just thought" she laughed.

As they were seated at the table she noticed that everyone had flowers placed at their tables, but they were the only ones to have red roses placed.

"Oh Mike, its lovely in here, thank you for bringing me."

"Well Kate, its our last day on shore leave so I thought we shall make the most of it," Mike added to the conversation.

The place was all very romantic, romantic music, lighting, everything. Kate loved it, she was in one of the most romantic places she had ever been in and who better to spend the time with. Than her very own, Mike. The person she loved to pieces, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was in heaven.

"Kate," Mike had interrupted her thoughts. "There is something I've been wanting to ask you. Kate, I love you to pieces, I really do. When were at sea, I miss your company terribly. I want to spend every minute with you. I don't ever want to leave you and I don't want you ever to leave me."

Kate was now becoming very interested in the conversation.

"Mike, you know I'll nev..." Kate was stopped in mid sentence.

"Kate, these last two weeks have been amazing and I know that the next six weeks are going to be hell, not being able to hold you, to show my love for you. I can't bear this anymore. Kate I love you more than anything and I would like you to do the honouring of marrying me and making me the happiest man on this planet."

Kate's face dropped, she was shocked that Mike was proposing to her so quick, but to be fair they both had undying love for each other. That was the obvious bit.

She looked at Mike realising she still hadn't given him an answer.

A smile broke from her face.

"Oh course I will," she went to hug him.

Mike now produced the ring it was one diamond set on a thin gold band and shone brightly.

Mike now off his seat bent down on one knew and place the ring on her finger. They both stood up and hugged each other tightly, while everyone else in the restaurant applauded for them.

They were well and truly the happiest couple on the planet. To celebrate Mike had already ordered a bottle of champagne with the slightest chance that Kate would have said yes.

They had so much to organise now, they had to inform NAVCOM of their relationship progressing but that was the last thing either of them could think about right now. They were thinking of them getting married and spending the rest of their lives with each other. The concept excited them both.

After finishing their bottle of champagne they when walked along the beach hand in hand. It was none stop talking about weddings, the rest of their lives, children.

"Do you want children?" Kate asked Mike.

"Yeah I'd love children, about ten running round would be great," as Mike answered Kate's question.

"Yeah I don't think that many is on the cards thank you very much. I will get a shore posting though, when we finally decide to have children." Kate added.

"Kate you really have made me the happiest man ever, today and forever,"

"Don't you think we need to be heading home now, we do have an early start tomorrow on Hammersley and we have to try keep this quiet for as long as me can. Well I don't know how long it will take till Nav finds out," Kate said.

"I I give it a day!" Mike said as they both laughed.

Please review :D


	7. Sickness

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter 7 – sickness

The time had come to board Hammersley for a long six weeks. Kate was not wearing her engagement ring for fear of not only being found out but also the fact that she might lose it during a boarding party. So it hung with her dog chains, however, when alone in her cabin she found herself always looking at it.

It had been two days and Nav still hadn't brought up anything about her and the CO. She thought she was off the hook. When suddenly she walked into their cabin.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?" Nav said when she saw the X looking at the ring.

Kate looked at the ring and looked at Nav, "because I didn't want many people knowing and besides me and the CO had a bet to see how long it would take you to notice." Kate laughed.

Nav now laughing with Kate.

"still you could have told me you know I wasn't going to tell anyone," Nav added.

"Well where is the fun in that, Mike would have won the bet then and I was determined to win," Kate replied.

"Well, in that case, I'm so happy for you, congratulations. Who knows? And when did she propose?"

Kate had questions thrown at her left right and centre and didn't know what questions to answer first.

"Mike proposed the night before we boarded Hammersley, only you know, not even NAVCOM know, so we have to tread carefully otherwise they will discharge us and that isn't what I want," Kate said now being serious.

"Kate, I totally understand, I don't know how difficult it is for you but I can imagine, seeing him all the time knowing you can't do a thing about it," Nav said giving Kate a big hug.

"Thanks Nikki, I needed that. Thanks for being a great friend who I can tell everything to, well that is unless there is a bet going on," they both laughed.

It was coming up to about three months that Kate and Mike had been going out.

Kate was now on the bridge with Nav and 2Dads.

"You know what, I have this huge headache and it will not go away," 2Dads said.

"Are you okay, do you need to go see swain, 2Dads?" Kate replied.

"No I'm fine, but X you don't look so well yourself. Are you feeling okay?" 2Dads asked the X.

Nikki now started paying attention to the conversation the XO and 2Dads were having.

"You look pale, X, 2Dads is right you don't look well," Nikki added now interrupting in the conversation.

"What me? I'm fine, I'm tired but that comes with the job now doesn't it?" Kate said as she laughed to herself.

They all got back on with their duties, leaving the bridge in complete silence.

"Nav, anything to report on radar?" Kate said as she broke the silence.

"No, nothing X" Nav replied.

"Thanks,"

They had only been on watch a few hours and to Kate is seemed like forever. She had only just noticed how tired she felt. She felt like she could curl up and just sleep for years. But that wasn't going to be the case on this ship she thought.

It was Kate's turn to go off watch and go and get breakfast that Bomber had freshly prepared. Kate didn't feel like breakfast but knew it was a long time before lunch so she thought she better have something.

The smell was strong as she walked into the kitchen, everyone was sat having their breakfast except the ones who were on watch. They greeted her with "good morning X"

As soon as they said morning to her, she covered her mouth and just ran. The smell of the food made her feel sick.

"Is my cooking that bad," Bomber asked.

"No, it's lovely" the CO replied.

"Oh right, maybe the X is coming down with something, she looked very pale before," said Bomber.

Nav walked into her and the X's cabin. "You okay X?" asked Nav.

Kate still in the Bathroom replied "Yeah I'm fine I think I'm coming down with something, 2Dads mentioned he didn't feel well before. Maybe its going round?"

"Maybe," Nav replied.

There was a heavy knock on the door and Nav answered it. It was the CO stood there.

"Nav, is the X still here?" Mike asked politely.

"Erm... yeah she is, but she's like not well. Do you want me to see if she will come out?" Nav said.

"No, no its not problem, will you tell her not to worry about her watch today. I've got someone to cover her. Is she okay though?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine sir, she thinks it's just a bug she has picked up."

"Thanks Nav, could you keep me updated on her please?," the CO asked.

"Course sir, you'll be the first to know."

To Kate the next few weeks passed in a blur. She always felt sick, was always throwing up. She just couldn't seem to shake this bug off. Mike became increasingly more worried every day. He had sent her to swain a few times and all he kept saying was it looks like a bug and that she has a low immune system that probably can't fight it off.

That seemed to settle Mike's mind a little bit more knowing there was nothing seriously wrong with his fiancé.

It was about 2 weeks before they were due back to port and for everyone it seemed like they had been at sea for ages. For Kate it seemed even longer. She was knackered and everyone could see that.

She came to the bridge to the bridge with Bomber to offer brews to everyone who was on watch. She felt really tired and faint.

She handed the coffee out to everyone and turned to leave with Bomber, when suddenly she felt no control over her body anymore. She collapsed.

Everywhere went black. She could hear distant voices but they seemed so far away. She tried to make out what they were.

In the distant she could just make out the voice of swain.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"

Kate could hear him vaguely but she couldn't open her eyes or mouth to speak. Next thing she knew she could hear anything.

What seemed like an eternity passed and when she came round she was in the wardroom with Swain and the CO.

"Ma'am, you're awake, how do you feel?" Swain asked.

"What happened?" Kate said confused.

"You collapsed but you're going to be fine. I think it was down to you being so tired all the time and this bug you have isn't really helping. So therefore I'm putting you on total bed rest till we get back to port in just under two weeks," Swain answered her question.

As Mike helped her back to her Cabin where Nav was he asked her quietly, "You sure you're okay, I've been really worried for you the last few days knowing there was nothing I could do for you."

"Honestly Mike I'm fine, I promise you, like Swain says just a silly bug," Kate said.

After going to sleep Kate woke up with a familiar feeling, she got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. This time she woke Nav up who was sleeping in the bunk above her bunk.

"Kate, not only is the CO really worried about you, I'm starting to worry about you, your always being sick, you always tired and now you collapsed," Nav said anxiously.

"I know I feel rubbish, I don't want to do anything. I'm really starting to get fed up of this situation. I can't wait to get back to port and get the doctors."

"Oh my god Kate, I never even gave it a thought..." Nikki said in a shocked tone but Kate interrupted.

"Nikki, what? Never gave what a thought?" Kate was now interested to what Nikki thought.

Please review :D


	8. Maybe Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter eight – maybe baby

"Kate, what are the chances of you being...pregnant?" Nikki asked.

Kate answered Shocked, "I never even gave that a thought, there is like no chance I could be pregnant, is there? I've been with Mike since I got shot and that is like now five months ago now"

"You've be throwing up for the last four weeks, you collapsed and your always tired, there is three symptoms for you," Nikki added.

"Yeah but Swain would have picked up on something like that earlier," Kate said trying to convince herself there was no chance she could be pregnant.

It isn't that she doesn't want to have children, it is the fact that this has been thrown on her that now she could be with a child.

Mike's voice came over the speaker, "I am afraid to announce that I have just been informed with NAVCOM that are patrol will be lasting another four weeks due to HMAS Kingston being out of action, that's all"

Everyone moaned in disapproval.

"What do I do?" asked Kate to Nikki.

"You will have to tell Mike considering you are engaged to him," Said Nikki as she laughed.

"Yeah I know that but I don't know for definite and considering we have another six weeks on this ship, I might be telling him for no reason." She said as she started to panick.

"Kate, calm down, Mike will want to know either way, least it will calm him down knowing that you have a reason to be sick." Said as Nikki hugs Kate to calm her.

"You're right, but I can't keep going on like this being sick all the time on this ship, everyone will start to notice. I'll start to put weight on within the next six weeks if I'm actually pregnant," Kate said.

"One I'm always right," Nav said smiling, "and two the boys on this ship won't notice, the only ones that will, will be the girls and we both know, so it is only Bomber that would be able to guess," Nav replied.

Nav left Kate to think for herself for a little while, knowing that this was a lot to get her head around for one day and she was still on light duties under Swain's orders which was also good. Kate thought that she would love to be pregnant, engaged to be married and a baby on the way, she started to get excited.

But what if she wasn't she would have got her hopes up over nothing. She could see Nav's point that she had to tell Mike, he was her fiancé after all. But he has always wanted children and what happens again if she was pregnant, he would be disappointed.

She also thought about telling him, but then he would let her lift a finger for the remaining six weeks of the patrol. And then maybe it might become obvious that something was going on between them. But deep down she knew she had to tell him.

She got dressed and noticed that her clothes had started to become a little tight, she didn't think much of it apart from she had put on extra weight on over the last few weeks, it was the only explanation she could think of till she knew for definite that she was pregnant or not. And besides if she was pregnant and had another six weeks on Hammersley how on earth was she going to fit into her clothes.

She walked up to the bridge and she had to pretend nothing was going on so in her normal tone of voice she said to Mike, "Sir, a word."

"Of course X," Mike said as he followed him to her cabin.

"What is the Matter Kate, you feeling okay? I've been worried sick about you these last few weeks," Mike added.

Kate looked at the ground not making eye contact to her fiancé. She just froze she didn't know what to say to him. Mike grew more and more worried at what she was about to say.

"Kate, in all my time I have never known you to be lost for words or hesitated to tell me something, so what is it?"

"Mike, you know how you said you would like children?" Kate said. Mike nodded.

"Is this what has been worrying you, that you don't want to have children yet. Kate it's fine we will talk about this when we get back home. Please don't worry, chick, smile."

"No Mike, I haven't been worried about anything, it's not that. It is the fact that..."Kate finished mid sentence.

"Is the fact that what Kate?" Mike now confused.

"That I think I may be Pregnant," Kate said again looking at the ground.

Mike smiled. He jumped up to hug Kate.

"I'm going to be a Dad," Mike said.

"We don't know yet nothing is for definite. I only have some of the symptoms, like sickness, fainting, tiredness," Kate mentioned.

"Oh god, I've been worried for you all this time that you were sick and really you were pregnant. Oh Kate I'm so happy about this, are you?"

Kate smiled, "Oh course I'm happy, but we have another six weeks of being on this ship and not knowing whether I am or not, I can't keep the suspense any longer it's killing me."

"Okay, do you want me to ask Swain to do a discreet pregnancy test?" Mike added.

"Erm...I think that is the only option but what happens if the rest of the crew find out I am and then it gets back to NAVCOM?" Kate said starting to panic.

"It won't come to that I promise you, first thing is we find out off Swain and when we get back to port we make an appointment at the hospital, then see commander Marshall and inform him of our engagement and possibly the pregnancy," Mike said trying to calm Kate down.

Please review and tell me how I'm getting on with this story please :D

xx


	9. Confirmed

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for all you lovely reviews, here is the next chapter :D

Chapter Nine - confirmed

They made their way towards the wardroom to were Swain would be. And like they predicted Swain was there.

"So, what can I do for you two?" Swain asked.

"Swain, I want you to do a pregnancy test for me, please," Kate said.

"Oh now that would explain your symptoms," Swain said.

Mike now joining the conversation, "Swain, I trust you to keep this discrete."

"Of course," Swain said.

Kate went to do the test and they both sat patiently as they waited for the results. They both looked at each other not knowing what the other one wanted the results to be. Mike always wanted to have loads of children but, Kate wasn't sure on the other hand because she knew that it would end her career on the ships and being at sea and that isn't what she wanted. She knew if this test came back positive, she had another six weeks on Hammersley and then she would have to get a desk job.

Swain came to find the both of them, "X do you want to come into the wardroom and I will give you the results?"

"Erm...the CO will be coming to get the results with me, as well" Kate said.

Swain looked confused, "Okay, come this way."

"Swain, I'll explain when we get to the wardroom," Mike added to the conversation.

As they arrived in the wardroom they sat together holding hands, now Swain knew something was going on between them two. But Swain didn't say anything it was none of his business but he kind of guessed that this baby if Kate was pregnant was Mikes.

Swain didn't even know the results yet.

"Are you ready?" Swain asked.

They both looked towards each other, this moment could change their lives forever.

They both nodded at Swain.

"X, the test is positive. You are pregnant. Congratulations!" Swain said.

Mike jumped up to hug Kate, "we're going to be parents!"

By what the CO had just said it had confirmed Swain's earlier suspicions that the CO was the father of the X's baby.

Kate looked confused and didn't know what to say. This was her career to an end, she would knew longer be able to be at sea. But on the other hand it would be better because she and Mike were able to be free together to get married without having to worry about what Commander Marshall had to say.

Kate didn't speak she just sat shocked.

"I suggest that you make an appointment at the hospital ASAP, considering that we are out at sea for the next few weeks and that I don't know how along you are. That isn't something I can estimate from the test, only a ultrasound will determine how far along you are and whether everything is okay," Swain added.

"Thanks Swain," Kate said as she found her voice.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Swain said.

"Thanks," Mike said.

The pair of them just sat in silence, not knowing who should make the first move.

Mike jumped in first with "Kate, I love you with all my heart and whatever you decide I will back you one hundred percent of the way."

"Oh mike, it isn't that I don't want this child, it is the fact that this will be the last patrol that I will ever be on and I know that I'll miss being on here and all the people that I've made friends with all the crew. It is just going to be difficult to get used to it, having a desk job. But Mike don't get me wrong this is what I want," Kate said.

"I understand where you are coming from but we want our child to be healthy so this is the best option," Mike said holding on to Kate.

"I know, I know, I am excited about this baby but I just want to know how far gone I am, I cant believe that this patrol has been extended. That is just my luck, I can already feel that I'm getting bigger because my clothes are getting tighter, so I must be at least over a month, probably more." Kate said.

"Well, leave it to me, I'll speak to NAVCOM," Mike added about to walk out the ward room.

"Is it ok for me to tell Nav considering it was her that put the idea in my head that I could be pregnant and that she is the only one that knows I am engaged, I need a girl to talk to this about?" Kate laughed.

"Of course it is, I trust Nav and I know she won't say anything,"

They both left the wardroom, Kate had a warm feeling in her, she was going to be a mum and not only that the baby's father is the love of her life.

She walked into her cabin to see Nav sat on her bunk, "Where have you been hiding?" Nav asked.

Kate put her hand on her stomach.

Nav jumped up of her bunk and screamed happily, "oh my god Kate, congratulations."

Kate laughed as she hugged Nav, "Swain knows, he did a test to see if I was pregnant and it came back positive, it only me, the CO, you and Swain that know. Swain seems to think I could be over a month if not more."

"Oh that is brilliant news, but Kate how are you going to survive for the next six weeks on this ship?"

"With great difficulties, morning sickness has been driving me mad these last few weeks and another six weeks is going to be torture," Kate replied.

They both laughed together an suddenly their laughter was interrupted with their captain on the radio.

"This is your captain speaking, we have set a course for home, NAVCOM have got someone to cover us so we can make our way home, Nav to the bridge to set a course for home."

Everyone cheered on the ship but also thought it was very strange that a duty had been cancelled unless someone was ill or something. They were all confused.

"Right I better get to the bridge to set the course home, that is if you want to go," Nav laughed.

"Yeah, but it will be my last patrol ever. Part of me wants to go home, while the other doesn't want me to leave this ship," Kate said as she held her head towards the floor.

"Oh Kate it will be fine, come on, make me a brew and come to the bridge with me."

Kate went to make a brew and then headed to the bridge with Nav. She saw Mike and nodded a thank you towards him.

"Why are we going home sir?" 2Dads asked, "we don't usually gone home early, unless someone is sick and no one seems to be critically sick."

"We are going home because our duties here are done, and there is another vessel taking over for the ship we were supposed to be covering so therefore, there is no need to be out here any longer," the CO said.

"X, a word," The CO said.

The X followed the CO downstairs to his cabin.

"Kate, commander Marshall knows about the situation and would like to see us in the office as soon as we get back in port, I have also made an appointment at the hospital soon after the meeting will Marshall, I hope you didn't mind," Mike said.

"No, no, course I don't mind, I just want to get this meeting over as quickly as possible. So I can get the hospital to have the baby checked out," Kate said.


	10. Commander

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Thank you for all you lovely reviews 

Chapter ten – commander 

They were about five minutes away from port, "CO to the bridge," called Nav over the radio.

"They must want me to bring Hammersley into port, are you coming up to the bridge?" Mike asked

"Yeah I'm coming up; it will make it look less suspicious if I come up with you,"

The CO brought the ship into the port and everyone dressed into their whites that had shore leave, while the others stayed on watch.

Kate and Mike made their way towards NAVCOM to see command Marshall.

Mike opened the door for Kate to go in, but Kate just stood there not knowing whether or not to go in.

"Kate, darling, what is the matter?" asked Mike.

"I'm just scared that is all, what happens if he didn't like the idea, what happens if he discharges us?" Kate said panicking.

"He won't, he was okay that we were going out as long as nothing happened on the ship and nothing has happened, we have been so professional. He knows about the baby and is happy for us, I think he is going to talk about the situation we are in and talking about a shore posting for you, and also to make sure your okay, because you have been doing many boardings since we have been out at sea."

"Okay, let's go then," Kate added.

They walked up to commander Marshall's office and hugged each other before they knocked onto the office door.

"Come in," Marshall ordered.

Kate and Mike both walked in. "Well, I believe a congratulations is in order, I see. So congratulations on your pregnancy and wow I see you two are engaged with that ring on your finger," Marshall added.

"Thank you sir," Kate and Mike said together.

"Right, so we haven't got any shore postings in Cairns at the moment which I can see is what you want, so how do you want to proceed? You can stay on Hammersley for the next few weeks or you can take unpaid leave for a few weeks. It would only be a few weeks because we have someone retiring then. It is up to you," Marshall said to Kate.

Kate looked at Mike and then back to Marshall, "I would like to go back onto Hammersley for the next few weeks, partly because I know it is the last time I would be on the old girl, and I would like to say goodbye to all my crew."

Mike looked puzzled towards Kate, "Are you sure, Kate?" Mike asked.

"You would only be on light duties and no boarding parties, and that is an order!" the commander added.

"Okay," Kate said.

"You are both dismissed, Hammersley sails tomorrow at zero eight hundred hours, good luck with you hospital appointment."

"Thanks sir," said Kate.

They both turned and made their way out the door and out of NAVCOM.

"Next stop, the hospital," Kate said.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Mike added.

Kate seemed quite hesitant again.

"Kate, you seem awful quiet, this is good news, what is the matter?" Mike asked.

"What happens if something is wrong? What happens if I've banged my stomach on a boarding and hurt the baby, what happens if..."

Mike stopped her in mid sentence, "Don't think like that Kate, everything is going to be just fine."

They walked in silence gripping on to each other's hands.

They got to the hospital and found the part they were supposed to be in.

Kate gave her name and took a seat in the waiting area.

"Miss Kate McGregor," the doctor shouted.

Her and mike stood up and walked towards her.

"Okay, so your pregnant, we are going to do a ultrasound to determine how far along you are and that the baby is ok, I trust you have informed your commanding office?" the doctor asked.

"Yes and I will continue to work on the patrol boat for another two weeks, is that safe for the baby?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine as long as the scan shows nothing up and that you stick to light duties, no boarding parties etc," the doctor said.

"Yeah believe me she won't even lift a finger on that ship," Mike interrupted.

"Okay then, are you ready to see your baby then?"

Kate and Mike looked at each other, "As ready as I'll ever be," Kate said.

They both followed the doctor to the consultant room, and Kate lay on the bed with her top lifted up.

The doctor put gel on her stomach that she gasped at because it was cold.

"Sorry about that, it's always cold," said the doctor.

Mike had started to worry because he thought something was wrong, but the doctor had settled his mind.

The doctor ran the wand over Kate's stomach without saying another word.

"I'll be back in a minute," the doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Both of them started to worry, she looked very confused when she walked out of the room. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby.

A few minutes later, the doctor and another different doctor walked into the room. The new doctor picked up the wand and again rubbed it in circles around Kate's stomach.

Both Doctors looked at each other in a confused look.

"What? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Kate now becoming more and more worried.

**Can anyone guess what the problem is? Please review and let me know what you think. xx**


	11. Triple the news

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter eleven – triple the news

The second doctor looked at Kate then at Mike and said, "There is nothing wrong with your babies."

"Babies?" Mike said confused.

"Are we having twins?" Kate asked.

"Congratulations, you are not having twins," Mike and Kate looked confused. "You're having triplets!"

"What?" Kate said shocked.

"It is very rare for triplets, do they run in your family?" the first doctor asked.

"Not that I know of," Kate replied.

"I haven't got triplets in my family either," Mike added.

"Okay, that is rare but not impossible. I suppose you want to know how far along you are then?" the doctor asked.

"Er...yes please," Kate agreed.

"Well, you're about 11 weeks, I'm surprised you haven't noticed putting weight on, with triplets. Now with the work situation, I know that you have to go back on patrol for a week or so but seriously you are nearly three months pregnant and you have to be so careful."

"I will, I've already been ordered on light duties only by my commanding officer," Kate replied.

"Right, okay then, I will see you back here in a few weeks for a check up, with triplets we need to make sure they're all okay, so will you make an appointment before you leave please," the doctor didn't ask but made it a statement.

Mike replied on Kate's behalf considering she was still shocked, "Yeah, I will do."

So he took her hand and leaded her out of the consultation room to the reception area to make an appointment for the next few weeks. The receptionist gave Kate the appointment card and they both walked out of the hospital.

They still didn't talk about the pregnancy till after they were at Kate's house.

"All in one day, I found out I was pregnant, that I was three months gone, and that it's triplets, I really am going to have my work cut out here, aren't i?" she said to Mike.

"What do you mean? You're going to have your work cut out? They are my triplets too," Mike said confused.

"I know that silly, it is just that you're going to be working away most of the time and I'll have the triplets all on my own, it is just going to be hard, that is all," she added.

"Well, in the taxi over here, I've been thinking about maybe getting a shore posting nearer the time and see how it goes from there," Mike said in response to Kate's point.

"Mike I can't ask that of you, you love being on that ship, I can't ask you to leave the ship you love so much!"

"Kate, I love you much more than any ship and I want to be with you and our three beautiful boys when they come along," Mike laughed.

"Oh, boys hey, well I tell you these little tea cups are girls, a mother's instinct." Kate replied.

"Tea cups, hey? Nice names," they both laughed.

Kate started to fall asleep, "Maybe we should both go to bed, we have an early start in the morning," Mike said looking at a tired Kate.

"Yeah," she said as she got up to go to bed.

Please review


	12. Telling the crew

I do not own nothing

Chapter twelve – telling the crew

The alarm clock woke them at zero six hundred hours, Mike was the first up to get showered and left Kate in bed for a bit. Once Mike was showered and dressed he went downstairs to make breakfast.

Half an hour later Kate showed up, washed, dressed and looked amazing.

"Morning gorgeous," Mike said to Kate, "Morning my three little tea cups," He added.

Before Kate could get a chance to say anything, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Mike followed behind slowly, and loosely grabbed Kate's hair to stop it falling in the toilet.

"I thought this is supposed to stop soon, I don't think morning sickness can get much worse than this," Kate said annoyed.

"Well, chicken you are carrying three babies, maybe that has something to do with it?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

It was coming up to seven o'clock so Mike said we would drive to port instead of Kate or getting a taxi, he thought he would leave it in the long stay car park considering they would be out for two weeks.

As they drew closer to port, Kate seemed to get more nervous.

"When are we going to tell the crew about, our engagement, me leaving and the babies?" Kate asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something? And I thought today before we set sail, what you think?" Mike asked in reply to her question.

"Yeah that sounds okay with me, but what am I forgetting?"

"The fact that I am leaving in a few months as well!" Mike said laughing.

"Are you really sure you want to do that, Mike?" asked Kate.

"Of course I do, I'm also up for that promotion that I keep turning down, maybe you have just given me the excuse I needed to take it."

"So, what is the plan? What do we tell them first?" Kate said looking at Mike.

"Erm...well I think we tell them about the triplets last, we firstly tell them about you leaving, then me leaving and accepting the promotion, then the engagement, then about our tea cups, that sound okay to you, chick?" Mike asked.

"Sounds good," Kate replied as they pulled into the parking space.

Mike carried his bag and Kate's bag to Hammersley, a few of the crew were stood outside Hammersley wondering why the CO was carrying the X's bag. That wasn't usual. The X always seemed so determined to prove she was capable of anything.

The CO shouted to the crew that were stood outside, "Meeting, 5 minutes, spread the word,"

There was a synchronised, "Yes sir," that came from the sailors.

Mike looked at Kate and said, "Are you ready?"

Kate nodded to agree.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room ready for their daily duty meeting like they have every morning, after the formalities were over, Mike announced that had been some news concerning everyone on the ship.

Everyone seemed very intrigued by this and all started to listen. Kate thought that someone would have noticed that she was pregnant because she seemed to put more weight one every day.

So like they had planned, Kate started the conversation, "Well I don't know how to put this but this will be my last patrol abroad Hammersley."

"What?" everyone said shocked.

"Are you being transferred to another ship, Ma'am?" 2Dads asked.

"If you would all quiet down I will tell you," everyone quietened down, "I am moving to a shore posting," she said as she answered 2Dads question.

"Okay," the captain said, "that isn't the only news, in a few weeks, I also will be leaving Hammersley as I have finally accepted the promotion that Commander Marshall has been pushing me to take over the last few years."

"But boss, we will be losing both our CO and X, who will take over?" Charge asked.

"Charge I'm not sure yet, I will tell you as soon as I find out," the CO said.

Everyone seemed disheartened that the CO and X were both leaving the ship was incomplete without them.

"Another thing is," the X announced grabbing again everyone's attention. Nav knew exactly what was coming now, she was the only one onboard that knew anything about it. Kate held up her hand for the rest of the crew to see the huge diamond sat on her left hand.

The girls screamed with excitement while the lads cheered.

"Yeah, me and the captain are also engaged with has given us one reason to leave the ship."

"Congratulations," the crew shouted.

While everyone was talking Bomber remained quiet. "Bomber is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, but you said that is one reason for you leaving the ship, what is the other reason for you both to leave Hammersley?" Bomber asked now grabbing everyone's attention again.

Kate looked at Mike and then back at their crew, Nav smiled knowing exactly what Kate was going to say, little did she know about the triplets.

Mike put his arms round Kate and placed her hand on top of his on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," Kate announced.

There was cheers coming from all the crew.

"Our first Hammersley baby," Buffer said.

Mike interrupted buffer, "Hammersley babies."

"What? Your having twins?" Nav said shocked.

"No, triplets," Kate laughed.

"Oh My God, you're having triplets? Congratulations you really are going to have your work cut out you two, no wonder your both leaving," Bomber said laughing.

"How far gone are you?" Nav asked Kate.

"Nearly three months," Kate smiled.

"I'm surprised you aren't fat yet," 2Dads added.

Kate looked down at her showing stomach and placed her hand on it. Everyone including Kate and Mike burst out laughing at 2Dads comment.

They all started to make their way towards their duties, Bomber and Nav followed Kate towards her cabin.

Kate invited Bomber in, Nav just walked in considering that it was her room too.

"Triplets, hey?" Nav said.

"No I couldn't believe it until they had doubled checked. You should have seen Mike's face though, he was bursting with excitement!" Kate added.

Bomber sat smiling to herself. Kate started to wonder what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about now bomber?" Kate asked.

"Every child has to have amazing god mothers, so I nominate me and Nav," Bomber said as they all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I was going to ask you not only would you be their god mothers but would you also be their adopted aunties, considering that me or Mike don't have any brothers or sisters. Like every child needs a god mother, every child needs aunties like you," Kate said smiling.

Nav jumped in first, "Oh course I'll be their adopted aunty Nikki."

Bomber started getting excited, "I'm going to be an aunty!"

They all fell about laughing.

"What are you even doing back on Hammersley if you are three months pregnant with triplets?" Nav asked.

"Well I wanted to come back and tell you personally about the news, I couldn't just disappear without saying goodbye or asking you to be aunties now, could i?" Kate replied.

"So, do you know what you're having yet?" Bomber asked.

"Apart from three babies, I really don't know, I don't want to know. Mike thinks they are three boys, whilst I think three girls. But I really don't mind, so far they are my three tea cups." Kate laughed.

"Tea cups?" Both girls questioned.

"I liked it and I wasn't going to start thinking about names yet, so tea cups it is," Kate laughed.

The next two weeks passed quickly, Kate's morning sickness slowly started to subside, it was still present but it wasn't as bad as usual. Her cravings were starting to show more, but again this was normal. And like she said when she first got back on Hammersley it felt to her that she got bigger every day.

She had quite an obvious bump now, but what do you expect with triplets.

It was her last trip on Hammersley and she loved every minute of it, she would have prepared it to be more hands on, but she wanted the babies to stay safe and oh she was ordered by Marshall to be on light duties only so she had to comply.

She had her babies to think about, not just herself now.

Please review, thanks xx


	13. Sailing to the floor

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

I am really, really, really, sorry that I haven't updated over the last few days, I have just had my A Level exams so I have been concentrating on my revision. But I have added it now. Thank you for all off my lovely reviews, it means so much when you review. Thanks to Zara for being a little star with helping me, and to everyone else that reviewed. Also a great thanks to everyone that does read and not review it still means a great deal.

Anyways less chit chat, here we are :D

Chapter thirteen – sailing to the floor

Kate was coming off Hammersley for the last time in her career, she was never going to sail anymore, not with being pregnant and having three children on the way, three children she still couldn't believe it.

She hesitated before she left she looked all around Hammersley. She again could not believe that she was leaving Hammersley. She dreamed that she would be at sea for the rest of her career.

She had the idea that she would go up in the navy world and that she would end up in the chief commander in the navy. That really wasn't going to happen with her having a desk job.

She was about to walk out of the bridge when suddenly she felt a sudden stabbing pain in her stomach. She could barely breathe through the pain.

She tried to scream but the pain just consumed her. She was alone, she feared she was losing the babies, and it was her fault, she could have done too much, lifted something, had too much stress. She needed Mike and she couldn't shout for him. She hoped he would get to her soon before she blacked out; she was already curled up on the floor in the bridge.

"Kate!" Mike yelled. "Where are you?"

"Kate, KATE!" Mike began to panic you could tell by his voice.

He got to the bridge and she had already blacked out, Mike didn't know what to do.

"Kate, can you hear me," Mike said to her.

There was no reply. He thought about the babies, maybe she was losing the babies, it was common for triplets.

Mike thought that this was all his fault, he should have put his foot down and made Kate stay at home till she got a desk job instead of coming back on Hammersley. This was all his fault. Now his wife was ill and the babies lives are at risk.

"Swain! SWAIN!" Mike screamed knowing he was still on the ship checking his medical supplies.

Mike continued to call Swain until he appeared at the bridge. "What is the matter s,"

Before he even finished the sentence he noticed the X was on the floor.

"What happened sir?" Swain asked.

"I don't know what happened, I came up to look for her and she was just lying here on the floor, is she going to be okay?" Mike said concerned.

"We need to get into her into hospital as soon as possible, I really don't know what is wrong with her," Swain added.

"Okay, I'll get an ambulance now," Mike said still panicking.

The ambulance arrived and Mike went with Kate in the back of the ambulance. He could help but feel like he had been here before with Kate. The time she got shot and the time he went in the ambulance with her.

Swain followed in his own car.

NAVCOM had already been informed about Kate and being rushed into hospital.

Once the ambulance had arrived at the hospital Kate was rushed into the emergency department.

Mike didn't have a clue what was going on with his fiancé.

Commander Marshall turned up about half an hour later after Kate had been rushed in.

"How is she doing?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything since she was rushed in, they think something is wrong with the babies, but I don't know."

"Babies?" Marshall quizzed.

"Oh I didn't have chance to tell you before we went back on Hammersley two weeks ago. We are expecting triplets," Mike said.

"Mike, what was she doing back on the ship with triplets, she should have known better, the ship could have sailed without its X. She has put the babies at risk," Marshall added with concern in his voice.

"I know, I told her that before we went on, she said she was find to go back on the ship, it was only two weeks and she knew that she was only doing light duties so she thought she would be okay, I tried to tell her, but you know with Kate, when she has her mind set on something you can't persuade her otherwise." Mike added.

The doctor now appeared and started walking towards Mike.

"Mr Flynn?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah that is me, is she okay? What happened? Are the babies okay?" there was two hundred questions that Mike wanted to know.

"If you come this way, I will answer all the questions you have," The doctor said.

Mike followed the doctor thinking the worst about Kate's condition.

Mike was lead to the room was Kate was. She was awake.

"Oh Kate, how are you? I was so worried about you," Mike said.

"I'm okay now," Kate said sleepily.

"What happened to her? Are the babies okay?" Mike asked the doctor.

"Yes the babies are okay," Mike sighed a sigh of relief, "because there is three babies and they are all growing, Miss McGregor isn't used to having three babies growing inside of her, so therefore her body hadn't adjusted to it and that was what happened, we need to keep her in hospital for the next few days for observation but you should be fine." The doctor continued.

"Oh Thank you doctor," Mike said.

"One more thing, when you come out of hospital I want you on complete bed rest for the next two weeks, and that is an order!" the doctor added.

"Of course, she won't be lifting a muscle," Mike said.

Mike sat by Kate's side in hospital for the next few days never leaving her side.

"Kate, this was a warning I don't want you doing anything for the next few months, I don't want you to risk your life or our babies, you lot mean everything to me and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you four," Mike said starting to become serious.

"I know, I know," Kate said.

It had been three days since Kate was first taken into hospital. It was now time for Kate to leave the hospital much to her delight. They both hugged each other as they made their way out of the hospital. Mike opened the car door for Kate to get in and he shut the door behind her and climbed in the other side. They drove home to Kate's house were Mike was now a permanent residence.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated :D xx


	14. Shopping

I own nothing 

Chapter fourteen - shopping

Mike opened the door for Kate and shut it again after she stepped out of the car to their home. Mike had now finished on Hammersley and had now taken a shore posting due to his promotion.

They had just been for a check up at the hospital to check everything was okay with Kate and her three babies.

She was now eight months pregnant and was huge. She was told a few weeks ago that they could tell them the sex of the babies, but Kate and Mike didn't want to know they wanted to keep it a surprise till the birth.

But, Mike was still determined it was three boys, Kate just laughed at the idea.

Mike opened the house door for Kate to enter their house. Kate went straight to the couch and fell asleep on there, she was knackered.

Mike Made Kate a cup of tea and then placed it near her, just in case she wanted it if she woke up whilst he was upstairs.

Mike went upstairs to carry on with the painting to the babies' room. They both decided to paint the room yellow after much persuasion on Kate's behalf to persuade Mike not to paint the room blue. He only wanted to paint it blue because he really did believe they were all boys.

Kate was the only one in this relationship that was actually being the sensible one. Kate opted for a neutral colour for the walls and Mike had reluctantly agreed.

Mike would not let Kate paint the walls in her condition so he opted to do it all by himself. He didn't want Kate to lift a finger because they both knew what happened last time when she was still on Hammersley and got rushed into hospital.

A few hours later and Mike had finished the painting in the babies' room. They had three cots placed in the room for when the babies arrive, they also had Moses baskets for when they first arrive so they can stay in Kate and Mike's room.

Mike went downstairs after finishing the painting to see how Kate was, much to his shock he didn't see her where he left her last, being asleep on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to find that she was making herself a brew.

"Do you want a brew?" she asked him.

"Kate, I'll make the tea you go back to sitting down," Mike replied.

Kate was used to having everything done for her for the last few weeks and she was getting sick of it.

"Mike I can make two cups of tea, it's not difficult and I've been asleep for ages it's good that I'm doing something," Kate said then smiled.

Mike nodded then suggesting to Kate that he wanted a brew. She made the tea and passed in to Mike who was now sitting in the living room.

"I've finished painting the room," Mike said as Kate sat down next to him.

"Oh that is great, so do you fancy going shopping then?" Kate asked.

"What you want to go shopping for now?" Mike laughed.

"Just some more bits, I want everything to be perfect for when our tea cups arrive," She added.

"Kate, why don't you rest and we'll go shopping another day, you are eight months pregnant with triplets, you are bound to be knackered.!" Mike laughed.

"Well I either go shopping with you, or I go into work for a bit, either way I'm doing something," she said getting more serious.

"What you want to go into work for, you are on maternity leave?" he questioned.

"Well I have some bits that I want to catch up on that is all," Kate replied.

"I really cant believe you've just said that Kate, you want to go to work?" Mike said still confused.

"No, I want to do something and if you wont come shopping with me, I'll have to find something else to do so that means work," Kate added.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you shopping," he laughed.

They made their way out the house and into the car, Kate was now waddling instead of walking. Mike knew not to call her anything or laugh at her waddling because he knew not to say that. He learnt his lesson last time when she said she was starting to get bigger, she nearly took his head off.

"So where is it you want to go shopping?" realising he hadn't asked her before he got in the car.

"I want to go the big shopping centre, I want to get some more clothes," Kate added.

"More baby clothes, why would you want more baby clothes, we have brought millions of clothes," Mike said now driving to the shopping centre.

"You can never have too many clothes for babies Mike, I can see I'm going to have my work cut out with you and the children when they come along," Kate laughed.

"What I'm not that bad, am i?" Mike said doubting himself.

Kate just looked at Mike and laughed, they had arrived at the shopping centre and had to decide to take the life up instead of the stairs, it didn't look like Kate was going to be able to get up the stairs.

They walked around for a little while deciding which shop to go into. As they were about to go into one of the shops Kate heard her being called.

"X! X!" Bomber shouted.

Kate turned round to look at bomber and the rest of the crew.

"Bec, I'm not the X anymore so you don't need to call it me," Kate laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot I still think of you as our X though," Bomber added.

Both Kate and Mike laughed at that.

2Dads was being awful quiet and then he suddenly came to life.

"Ma'am you look like the size of Hammersley!" 2Dads said much to everyone's horror.

Kate knew by now not to take any notice of what 2Dads had to say.

"Not that I'm having three kids or anything 2 Dads" Kate added.

"Sorry Ma'am I just haven't seen anyone as big before,"

By this stage Nikki had nudged 2Dads and he shut up.

"So what are you lot doing here?" Mike said now joining the conversation.

"Well, we're on shore leave and it's really boring without you two so we arranged to go shopping the lot of us," Nikki added.

"And how did you manage to get the lads to come with you?" Kate asked.

Now buffer joined in the conversation, "Nav said that if we didn't go we'd be scrubbing toilets for the rest of our career on Hammersley." Nav could give this punishment now because once Kate and Mike had left she was promoted to executive officer, much to everyone's delight.

They all just burst out laughing, "Well that was a threat and a half" Kate said.

"So how long have you got left before they're due?" Becca asked.

"About three weeks now," Kate answered Bomber's question.

"Aww I can't wait to meet them, I cant wait to be a God Mother and to be an aunty at last," Nikki added to the girls conversation.

"I can't wait to meet them either," Kate said laughing.

Mike started to look at Kate, "Why don't the boys leave you girls to catch up over a coffee, while we go for a wander,"

"Yeah sounds good to me," Kate said. "What about you two?"

Both Nikki and Becca both agreed, "Sounds good!"

The girls and the boys both went their separate ways.

The girls stopped at a nice but old fashioned cafe. They all order coffee except Kate who, was looking very tired, ordered just iced water.

"Kate, are you okay? You feeling okay?" Nikki said being concerned.

"Yeah...yeah, i... I'm... I'm fine, I'm just... tired," Kate replied.

Bomber and Nav looked at each other, knowing full well that Kate wasn't fine.

"Bec, I'm going to ring Mike," Nikki said.

"Don't do that I'm fine," Kate replied.

"Mike will be worried if we don't tell him," Becca said trying to calm Kate down.

Nikki was on the phone to Mike, "yeah okay were in that little cafe with the red sign, right near were we first met,"

Kate suddenly screamed.

"Mike get here quick that's Kate screaming!" Nikki shouted down the phone.

Please review, thanks guys :D Xx


	15. labour in the cafe

I do not own nothing

Sorry short chapter but I'll be adding another tomorrow, please review xx

Chapter fifteen – labour in the cafe.

Mike came running to Kate's side in the cafe.

"Kate! Kate, I'm here, are you okay?" Mike said concerned.

Kate didn't answer him, she just screamed even more. It was obvious to Mike that Kate was in labour.

"I've rang an ambulance," Nikki said, "She's going to be fine Mike."

Mike was worried for his wife but at the same time this was it, he was going to see his three beautiful children.

"Kate, remember your breathing," Mike reminded Kate.

Kate was in agony at this stage. Her waters had broken twenty minutes ago and the ambulance still hadn't arrived.

"Where is this ambulance?" Mike called frantically.

"Calm down, Mike, I'll be here any minute, Kate's in labour she isn't dying," Nikki added.

"I know I'm just worried about her, she looks like she is in a lot of pain, that's all," Mike panicking still.

"Kate, honestly where did you get him from? He doesn't have a clue about woman and labour does he?" Nikki laughed.

Kate now joined the conversation after her contraction had passed.

"No he doesn't I thought that on the way here, these babies are due for another few weeks, why are they coming now?" Kate started to scream again.

The contractions were getting closer together, at this stage it looked like she was going to give birth here on the floor in the cafe.

Mike was so grateful that he had support around him right now because he didn't know how to cope, it would have been easier if she was in the hospital with doctors around her, after all it wasn't a normal pregnancy.

The ambulance arrived, "Kate McGregor?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah, this is Kate, she's my wif...fiancé, she is eight months pregnant with triplets" Mike answered for Kate.

"Right, we better get you to the hospital before this baby come here," the paramedic laughed.

"Kate it is going to be okay, I'm here for you, we are going to meet are three lovely boys," Mike said making a joke of the whole situation.

"I've told yooouuuuuuuuuuuuu before that theeyyyyyyy aarrrreeeee GGGIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLSSS," Kate screamed.

"Kate you sure about that," Nikki added, "they are giving you an awful amount of pain," Nikki laughed.

Kate seemed to smile at this "Are we going to the hospital or not?" Kate asked.

Her contractions where now 5 minutes apart and she needed to get to the hospital at a rush.

Kate was put into a wheel chair and the paramedics pushed her round the shopping centre to where the ambulance was waiting outside the doors.

Mike held her hand all the time, at times he thought Kate was going to break it because she squeezed it that hard.

"Kate, can I get you anything?" Mike asked.

"Mike, Mike don't leave me, please don't leave me!" She replied.

"Kate, what is the matter, what makes you think I'm going to leave you? Where has this come from?" Mike confused.

Kate didn't answer him she just screamed.

Mike could tell that the babies were ready to come.

The doctor was assessing Kate, "Miss McGregor," the doctor said.

"It's Kate," She replied.

"Kate, I'm sorry to inform you that we have to get you rushed to theatre now to deliver the babies, we don't have any more options." The doctor said.

"Why? What is the matter? Are the babies okay? Is Kate okay?" Mike was asking millions of questions not getting answers.

"Mr Flynn,"

"It's Mike," Mike corrected.

"Mike she is going to be fine, but it is safer to operate with triplets than give birth naturally, you are welcome to come into surgery with us, she will only be on a local anaesthetic so it would probably be better if you are in the room as well"

"Kate, don't worry, I'm coming into theatre with you, you'll be fine, I promise, and I promise to stay with you for the rest of our lives, were getting married remember?" Mike said to Kate.

"Yeah I know, I'm just scared Mike," Kate replied now getting upset.

"You are going to be fine, we are going to meet are bundles of joy and we are going to be parents, we're going to be PARENTS!" Mike was so excited.

Kate laughed at how excited Mike was to see his children.

They had both waited a long 8 months to see these children and she was huge. She was ready to give birth to these children, finally.

She was ready to be a mum.

"Ready?" the doctor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kate replied.


	16. Theatre

I do not own nothing. Sorry it is very short, I will put another one up very soon xx

Chapter sixteen - theatre

Kate was in the theatre with Mike while she was having a caesarean because it would have been too difficult for Kate to give birth naturally and it would have been life threatening. This is the moment that was going to change the rest of their lives.

Mike kept hold of Kate's hand throughout the whole experience, she was nervous and excited at the same time. No one spoke.

All they could here was the beeping of the hospital equipment and mumblings from the doctors but they all looked happy, no one seemed to be concerned so they were quite calm as well.

A scream broke the silence, "You have a son, congratulations," the doctor said over the screaming baby.

Both Mike's and Kate's face both lit up, Mike got the first sentence in "Told you they were all boys," Kate just glared at him.

Kate was so excited now and she really didn't care that they were going to be all boys. She was just so happy that this was her family, everything she dreamed off came true. She had the man of her dreams, and she was about to have three children, well one at the current moment.

I huge smile spread across Kate's face. "What are you smiling at?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," smiling more.

"I know you are a total liar miss McGregor," Mike added.

"Oh I was just thinking how perfect everything is now, I have you, one child with another two on their way, everything is just right, it is a dream come true."

"I know the feeling Kate, Oh Kate I love you so much," Mike said to Kate holding eye contact with her.

They were interrupted by the doctor, "Congratulations, it is a girl."

"Oh Kate, we have one of each, this is just perfect."

"I can't want to meet them all when I get out of here, we haven't thought of any names yet, what we going to do?" Kate said panicking.

"Calm down we can think of names in a bit, there is plenty of time to think of names, it is going to okay Kate don't worry," Mike said trying to calm Kate down.

There seemed to be an eerie silence in the room, the doctors faces didn't seem to be so smiley faces anymore they seemed to be worried faces.

"What is going on? Is everything okay?" Mike asked.

Kate hadn't been able to see the doctor's faces but when Mike had said this she had started to panic.

"What? What is going on? What happened I don't know what is going on," Kate said panicking.

"The third baby isn't breathing and we are trying to resuscitate her now." The doctor explained to Kate and Mike.

"Oh my god," Kate said crying. "Mike, Mike the baby, it can't die I don't even know if it is a girl or boy,"

"Kate she is a girl, try not to worry the doctors are trying to help her she doesn't need her mother panicking over her," Mike said but deep down he knew he felt the same as Kate but knew he couldn't show it, he needed to be strong for Kate it is the only way.

Please review xx


	17. Is the baby going to make it?

Chapter seventeen – is the baby going to make it?

Kate was now taken back to the recovery room to recover from having the caesarean and she still hadn't met her three children and she still didn't know whether her youngest daughter was going to make it.

Mike had given up over the gender battle they were having during the operation and was too concerned for his fiancé and his daughter she had to make, she just had to.

There was a knock on the door, a nurse walked in holding a pink blanket and was smiling, this must have been the first daughter to have been born, she looked so healthy.

"This is your youngest daughter," the nurse said handing the baby to Kate.

"What she is okay?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"She is absolutely fine, I promise you she just got caught and she couldn't breathe but she is fine, honestly," the nurse replied.

Another nurse came in carrying another baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

"This is you middle child, again she is doing amazingly," the male nurse said to both Kate and Mike.

Kate and Mike both looked at each other as a nurse brought the final baby in, a little blue bundle.

"Here is the eldest and the only boy and he is also doing brilliantly," the final nurse said as she handed the baby to Mike.

The same smile spread across both of their faces there life was complete.

The three nurses silently left Kate and Mike alone to have family time together with their three new arrivals.

"I told you there was going to be more girls," Kate laughed.

"Well, don't think I'm going to stay out numbered for long, there will be another boy soon," Mike laughed.

"Oh you really think I'm going through that again? You seriously have another thing coming!" Kate looked at Mike with a smile.

Mike was now sitting on the bed with Kate, Kate was holding the two girls whilst Mike was holding the little boy.

"What do we call them?" Mike asked.

"This little one," indicating the youngest child "is going to be called, Lucy?" she asked.

"I like that name Kate, it reminds me a bit of lucky, and that is certainly what she is." Mike replied.

"Middle name?" asked Kate.

"Erm... What about Ann?" Mike replied.

"Lucy – Ann Flynn, that sounds perfect. My grandmother would be so proud to have her name used in our daughter's middle name," Kate smiled.

"So what about this other one?" looking at the other baby girl asleep in her arms.

"Olivia, I love that name," Mike suggested.

"I like Olivia – Grace Flynn, how does that sound?" replied Kate.

"Perfect!" Mike smiled.

Mike now looked at the bundle of joy in his arms, "Now for this little fella's name."

"Joshua," Kate said. "I always thought that if there was ever an off chance that there was a boy I'd call him Joshua."

"Kate, I love the name, but what about the middle name?" Mike said, "I really like the name Connor,"

"Joshua – Connor Flynn it is then" Kate laughed. "See it wasn't that hard now was it."

Mike laughed.

"I think Nikki would love the fact that we have called the boy Joshua, I think it would mean a lot to her," Kate said.

"Yes I think it would," Mike agreed.

"You know what we really should let them know everything is okay, they are probably worried especially being rushed off in an ambulance," Mike laughed.

Mike went to pick up his phone to ring Nikki when he realised he had already missed three calls off her.

"Nikki has phoned me three times already," Mike laughed "Maybe you should ring them and let them know the good news," Mike suggested.

Mike passed Kate the phone and she redialled Nikki's number.

"Nikki it's me Kate, yeah I'm find we had two girls and a boy...yeah they are adorable... Course you can. Okay then we'll see you in a bit then, bye." Kate put the phone down.

"They are coming in to meet their god children," she said as she turned to Mike.

"Kate you really should be getting some rest, you look shattered," Mike said.

"How can I possibly go to sleep at a moment like this, I've only just met them, I'm not going to sleep yet, I have to show the world them," Mike knew that this would be the response he would get off Kate.

Mike just sat staring into the eyes of his three children. He was the happiest man alive.

All he needed now was for his fiancé to walk down the aisle with him.

Please review :D


	18. The Cavalry arrive

I do not own nothing 

Chapter eighteen – the cavalry arrive

About an hour had passed before everyone arrived. From the phone call Kate had just had with Nikki she thought it was just Nikki and Rebecca that were going to come, she was totally wrong.

The whole crew from Hammersley had turned up. Much to Mike and Kate's surprise.

They came bearing gifts for the three children and flowers for Kate.

Nikki was the first to speak, "can I hold them?" she asked looking at both mike and Kate.

"Course, this is Joshua – Connor looking at the baby boy," Kate said.

As she looked up as Nikki she was in tears, "Nik, what is the matter?" Kate quizzed.

"Oh sorry Kate, it is just the name Joshua, it was ET's name." Nikki said smiling through tears.

"Nik sorry we named him in honour of ET I really hope you didn't mind," Kate said.

"God no I am truly honoured and so would ET," Nikki replied.

"okay," Mike said interrupting "Joshua is the oldest but 8 minutes."

Everyone laughed.

"This is Olivia – Grace, she is the middle child." Mike added looking at her tiny face.

"And this little one that nearly didn't make it, is Lucy – Ann the youngest," Kate said.

Everyone looked with confusion.

"Nearly didn't make it?" questioned Rebecca.

"She needed resuscitation when she was born, at first we didn't know whether she was going to make it, but here she is as healthy as anything," Kate answered.

Kate looked at the children in their cots, "Meet your God parents and your two aunties," she said to the babies

Only Nikki and Rebecca knew what Kate was talking about.

"I take it Mike didn't tell you lads then?" Kate said. "Well me and Mike were wondering whether you lads" looking at Buffer, Swain, 2Dads, RO and Charge "would be God parents"

There was a loud cheer of the lads before Buffer said, "speaking on behalf of all the lads here, I can tell you we would love to be!"

Nikki and Rebecca were the first to get hold on the two baby girls while Swain went and picked up the little boy.

They all took turns on holding on to the babies, cradling them and rocking them to sleep.

Everyone was in their element especially broody Nikki and Becca.

"Well it looks like I have my fair share of babysitters," she said to Mike.

The whole crew just laughed.

But Bomber and Nav said together, "We'd love to be babysitters."

"Anytime we're on shore leave we will babysit," Becca said.

"We are going to have to make sure Commander Marshall gives Hammersley shore leave when the christening comes up, especially when all our god parents are from Hammersley," Mike laughed.

"yeah definitely," Swain said.

"That reminds me, has any one told Marshall?" Mike asked the crew.

"Erm...No, sorry should we have?" RO chirped up.

"No, no it's fine Robert, I shall do it now," Mike said.

He gave Kate the are you okay glance before walking out of the room.

Mike appeared back in the room a few minutes later.

"I've spoken to Marshall and he said congratulations. I also told him who the god parents are," Mike said looking at Kate. Mike then turned towards the crew, "He has also given Hammersley another two weeks of shore leave to spend time with their god children."

The crew all cheered again. Kate thought it was a good job the children were awake because otherwise they would have woken with that racket the crew were making.

"How did you manage that one, Sir? I mean Mike" Charge said.

"He's always had a soft spot for Kate and I told him that we needed all the help we can get at first, settling in with three new children is difficult," Mike laughed.

Kate knew Mike was hiding something else.

"So are you going to tell us what the actual reason was Mike or you going to tell us another porkie pie?" Kate laughed.

"Can you really see through me that much?" Mike Starting to laugh with Kate. The rest of the crew didn't really know what was going on.

"Well I may have slipped in somewhere that we wanted him to a god father too, so erm.. yeah that is why he is being generous," Mike said.

The crew laughed.

"I don't care what you said to him, I'm glad you got a few weeks off for the babysitters," Kate smiled and the others were just happy to be spending time with their god children.

Everyone was just sitting round and chatting amongst each other, while Kate, Mike and Nikki were holding the babies.

"Can you just imagine **when** you get pregnant again you could have triplets again," Laughed Rebecca.

"**When**?" Kate questioned. "I am not having any more children." Kate laughed.

Mike smiled knowing full well that he wants a full football team of children.

"I never really saw myself as a maternal type before, I never thought I would get engaged or have children, I thought I would be the totally obsessed workaholic. But now I know that isn't what I want, this is what a want, deep down I've always wanted it and it is like a dream come true." Kate added.

Now both Nikki and Rebecca had tears running down their faces, she had never seen Kate spill out her emotions before, they were aware of them but she has never really admitted it to them before.

Mike was still thinking about the earlier conversation starter about triplets, "Kate, seriously, were didn't the triplet thing come from, I haven't got any twins never mind triplets in my family."

"Mike I honestly have no idea, I have twins as in like second cousins or something but I don't talk to them but not triplets," Kate laughed.

"Well you are the first to start the triplets in your family, it has to start somewhere," Swain added.

Nikki was the first to notice that Kate and Mike had both become increasingly tired over the last few hours that they had been there.

"I think we should leave these two parents alone to get some sleep and spend some quality time with their new arrivals," Nikki said feeling tired herself.

"Your right, Nic, we should leave them be, we will probably end up seeing them again tomorrow," Rebecca laughed.

Kate and Mike were both glad of the company over the last few hours. Mike was also very glad for their support this morning when Kate went into labour in the shopping centre. It really had been a long day.

Both Mike and Kate woke up this morning and had been for a check up at the hospital and there was no sign of labour, she fell asleep and he painted the children's room. He now thought that it was a good job considering they have now arrived into the world.

They decided to go shopping together, because otherwise Kate had wanted to go into work. Again it was a good job she didn't, she could have been alone when she went into labour.

Mike had a tendency to over exaggerate everything sometimes as he laughed to himself.

Everyone started to say their goodbyes to Kate and Mike and also their newly arrived god children.

They also said congratulations before finally disappearing out the room.

They were finally alone, on their own with their three beautiful children.

Kate fell asleep whilst watching their three children sleep.

Please review :D xx


	19. Home Time

I do not own nothing 

Chapter nineteen – home time.

The next morning the doctor walked into the room. It was about 7 o'clock which she thought was strange because this wasn't at all how she expected parenthood to be, she expected it be up all night, feeling tired all the time, not getting any sleep. But here she was having slept through the night, there was no sign of Mike.

Just as she thought that Mike walked into the room. It suddenly dawn on her that the babies where nowhere to be seen.

"Miss McGregor, oh Kate sorry," The nurse said.

"Where are they?" Kate butted into the conversation.

"They are in the nursery with the rest of the babies there, they are perfectly fine, considering the surgery yesterday we considered it was best for you to have a good nights sleep before you go home," the nurse replied.

"I can go home today?" Kate asked.

"We don't usually let patients go home the next day after surgery but you have recovered brilliantly and we therefore see no reason for you to remain in hospital, I am sure you would rather be in your own bed with your children without people checking in on you," The doctor said taking over the conversation from the nurse.

"That is brilliant," Mike said.

The doctor and the nurse both let the room leaving Mike and Kate to talk alone.

"So, have you been here all night?" Kate asked.

"Well I with you all for most of the night, and then about an hour after you feel asleep the nurse came and asked whether I wanted the babies to stay with you or the nursery so I said the nursery so you could get at least one good nights sleep, I stayed with you about an hour after that to make sure you were okay, and then I went and sat with the children," Mike replied.

"Mike, that is so sweet, thank you, I really do love you Mr Flynn," Kate said.

"And I love you too soon to be Mrs Flynn," Mike replied.

"That is the first time you have called me that," Kate smiled.

"Well before we really only had the new arrivals to focus on but now that they have come into our life, I thought we could maybe put the wedding on a roll?" Mike said.

"I like that very much but we have so much to work out, dates, dresses, and I still certainly wont fit in one yet," Kate laughed.

"There is plenty of time to sort that out, first we should be getting you and our bundles of joy home," Mike mentioned.

Kate got ready whilst Mike went to check his three tea cups where okay, they had names now but he still referred to them as tea cups. He silently laughed to himself.

He got back from checking on the babies to find that Kate was ready, bags packed and everything. Mike wouldn't let Kate carry anything but he really did need her help carrying one of their babies, he could only carry two.

Kate had insisted carrying their children, she thought what kind of mother doesn't carry their own children. She already knew Mike's response to this, it went along the lines of one who had, had surgery only yesterday.

They walked out of the hospital with both their head held high, this was it, their new life began.

"Have you made sure they are buckled in properly, I don't want anything to happen to them," Kate asked.

"Of course they are, I have been practicing doing this buckles for god knows how long now to prepare so yeah they are fine," Mike replied.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'm just tired and I want everything to be prefect and to make sure these three are never out of my site," Kate said a bit upset.

"Kate it is fine honestly, I know you are tired and I know that you want everything to go perfect, I do too, and it will do, I promise, this is the start of something, the start of our family," Mike said.

With this comment Kate got fully upset, she just really loved Mike, and that he was one of the most caring people she had ever met.

"Oh Mike, I love you so much," Kate said.

"Kate I love you too, come on let's yet you home," Mike smiled and shut the car door for Kate.

The journey home was really quiet which again wasn't as expected. The babies stayed fast asleep, Kate was falling asleep, mike just drove in silence not wanting to wake any of them up, especially the babies, quietness was going to be a rare thing from now on.

The car journey only took about half an hour, Kate was still dosing off by the time they had reached their house.

There was no lights on in the house and Mike could have sworn he had left some light on in the place.

He carefully woke Kate up and then proceeded into the back of the car to unplug the three car seats.

He proceeded to unlock the house with the keys he had in his pocket before bringing the children in. As Mike opened the door there was a massive shout of "SURPRISE!"

The whole crew of Hammersley had turned up and proceeded into their house to have a welcome home party for Kate and Mike conjoined with a new arrival party.

Kate who was now wide awake and jumped out of her skin from the shouting and screaming was shocked that her old crew would do such a thing for her.

Please review :D xx


	20. First day Home

I do not own nothing 

Chapter twenty – surprise party and first day home.

The crew all came out of the door proceeding to shake Mike's hand and to give Kate a hug and kiss.

She had felt so honoured that she had such good friends that were there to surprise her but also to be there for her.

Buffer, Charge and 2Dads went to the car were the babies still were and lifted their car seats out of the car so that Kate and Mike didn't need to do it. They already had enough going on when the babies started crying.

They proceeded to carry the car seats in as quickly as they could so that they could settle the babies again.

The house was filled with balloons and banners and it had looked like they had spent all morning doing it.

"Oh my god guys this is amazing, thank you so much," Kate said.

"Anything for our beautiful god daughters," Buffer replied.

Kate could see that the babies were still crying so she, Bomber and Nikki each picked up one of the babies to try to calm them down.

"Mike can you do me a favour and heat three bottles up please," Kate had asked.

"Oh Kate can I feed Josh?" who was the baby that was in Nikki's arms.

"Yeah course, and Becca don't think you are getting out of it either, you are feeding Olivia," Kate said as a statement.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves when the microwave pinged. The babies bottles were ready.

Mike came back into the living where everyone was sat staring at the three children. Their god children. Everyone was happy that they were all home, safe and well. Especially after yesterday when Kate went into labour at a shopping centre.

"Well, Kate, it certainly has been an exciting few days, hasn't it?" Mike said to Kate.

Kate laughed, "Tell me about it."

The children stopped crying and needed their nappies changing so she thought that the lads were going to have to learn one day. Swain already knew how to change a nappy so she gave the jobs to Mike, Buffer and 2Dads.

"Will you three stop moaning, you are going to have to do it one day whether you like it or not so stop moaning and get on with it," Kate had said like she was still the XO of Hammersley.

The others just laughed at what Kate had said and what the chosen three had to do.

"I don't see why you are laughing, you'll be doing it next time," She said to the other lads.

This time it was only the three girls laughing because they all knew how to change a nappy, it was in their instinct.

After the babies had been fed and cleaned, Mike, Kate and Nikki had all rocked the babies off to sleep so she took them upstairs and put them into their moses baskets in her and Mikes' room.

She turned the baby monitor on and brought the other one downstairs.

"Kate, fancy a glass of wine? You deserve one, I'll stay completely sober so you don't need to worry about the children, I have it covered," Mike said.

"Oh trusting you by yourself with the babies, hmmm?" Kate laughed.

Kate knew perfectly well that mike was very capable himself at looking after the children so she thought that a glass wouldn't do much harm.

"I'll have a small one mike, one half I don't feel much like drinking, but whilst socialising it will be nice," Kate said.

Mike brought Kate a glass of wine from the fridge and took it to the living room where Kate and the girls had been.

Mike then returned to the kitchen were he sat at the table with the rest of the lads.

"Well you certainly have him trained well, him looking after the kids while you go out. It'll be perfect," Rebecca said.

"I know," Kate laughed, "Start as I mean to go on,"

At this all the girls started laughing. It was nice to catch up with them two as she hadn't really had chance in ages and when they tried last time, Kate went into labour.

"So much going on, on Hammersley?" Kate had asked.

"No , it hasn't been as much fun since you two have left, it really has been boring, but Nikki really is a good executive officer, but the CO on the other hand...can we have Mike back?" Rebecca had said.

Kate laughed, "Get lost, he is mine now,"

The three of them laughed.

"Anyways why do we have to take about work, when there is so much gossip to talk about," Nikki stated.

"Gossip?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, girl gossip," Added becca.

"What you mean?" Kate still confused.

"Well you've just had triplets so there is plenty to talk about, there is also christenings for them and not to mention a big things called your wedding!" Nikki said.

Now Kate knew exactly where she was coming from about gossip and Kate took this as a perfect opportunity to discuss the wedding with the girls due to the fact that both of them were her bridesmaids.

"Well, my wedding came up in conversation this morning to be honest," Kate said.

"And?" Becca had enquired.

"Well, we both want to get married and we would like it to be soon, and obviously need Hammersley to have shore leave at the time considering you are my bridesmaids," Kate continued. "We both want it in this country and before the children turn one, so it is going to be a rush wedding, what you think girls, think we can pull it off?" Kate asked.

"With us as a team, anything is possible," Nikki replied.

"Now that is my attitude talking," Rebecca said.

"So here goes, my wedding gets put into motion, but god I need to lose all this weight I cant get married looking like this," Kate said concerned.

"Kate you have just had triplets, you were bound to put on weight, and with the amount of time you will be running around like headless chickens after the children you will have lost it. So Kate stop worrying it was only yesterday that you had your children, remember?" Nikki said with her serious head.

Nikki was right, she should have more common sense than that, she was used to having so much common sense, maybe it was the hormones kicking up, that is what she blamed everything on.

Kate hadn't realised but she had began drifting off and on, this is when nikki and Becca decided that it was time for them both to get some sleep, they had welcomed them home, now they were to leave them as a new family, a family of five that had been built up so quickly.

Nikki rounded the rest of the troops up and they all said their goodbyes to each other and was about to head to the door.

Nikki turned round, "Ring me at anytime if you need anything, no matter what time just ring me and I'll be there as quickly as I can," Nikki said.

"Oh thanks Nikki, that means a lot, good night." Kate replied.

And with that they upped and left. They were alone.

Mike and Kate just stood and looked at them, "well that has been a nice surprise and I'm knackered. I think we should try and get some sleep before the babies wake up and want their feed," Mike had said.

With that they both headed upstairs to try and get a decent night sleep.

"I love you Kate," Mike said.

"I love you too, Mike," Kate had replied.

With that, as soon as their head touched the pillow, they were both asleep

Please review :D xx


	21. The Christening

I do not own nothing 

Chapter twenty one - Christening

The day had finally arrived and after 3 months of planning it was finally here. The children were exactly three months old today and they all looked so small. Over the last three months it had been so difficult but the pair of them had managed.

It was now six o'clock in the morning and both Kate and Mike were both up feeding their three little angels, this was now their new lie in time.

Mike was first to get the shower while Kate watched the children and got them dressed in their beautiful white gowns and suits. They all looked so gorgeous.

Mike walked down from upstairs who was now dressed in a black suit.

"Wow, they all look so beautiful, our children are adorable, if I don't mind saying so myself," Mike laughed. "Kate you look gorgeous too!" Mike added.

"Thanks but I'm still in my pyjamas so how can you say I look gorgeous?" She asked back.

"Darling, no matter what you wear, you always look beautiful, you are the love of my life and I will always love you, today is a very special day for both of us, so lets make the most of it enjoying what we have before they all grow up," Mike said smiling.

Kate was now nearly in tears at how thoughtful Mike can be.

Josh broke their romantic moment by crying, "Right, I'll leave them with you so I can go get ready," Kate said.

"Trust boys to always be crying," Kate laughingly shouted down the stairs, having a dig at Mike.

"Well, you certainly can talk, you are always crying," Mike shouted back to her but as soon as he shouted Lucy and Olivia both started crying too.

Mike now thought it was his own fault and would have his hands full now.

Once Kate was out the shower she proceeded to get ready. It was now half seven in the morning at the christening started at nine.

She found the dress that she was wearing, it was a long pale blue dress with flowers on the top half of the dress. It was a beautiful dress. She wore the necklace that Mike had brought her, it was a white gold chain with three dangling initials. There was a J, L and O. All for the three children.

It had been one of the most thoughtful presents Mike had ever brought her. She thought it was strangely quiet downstairs so she thought she could take her time getting ready because it didn't seem like Mike needed her.

She proceeded to put her make up on, and do her hair. Her hair was half in a loosely bun, while the rest was dangling down curled.

She looked stunning.

She completed her look with white high sandals that matched the dress.

She walked downstairs to where Mike was. She now realised why all the children were quiet. Nikki and Rebecca where there.

"Kate you look fabulous," Mike said.

Now Becca and Nikki had noticed Kate.

"Oh Kate, you look amazing, how do you do it? You have three, three month old children and always look amazing," Nikki added.

"Heya you two, thanks Nikki, you two both look fantastic yourselves, thanks for helping Mike," Kate said.

"Oh, it is no trouble anything for our god children and best make," Becca replied.

"They just look adorable, Kate, they really are gorgeous, you both are so lucky," Nikki said.

"I know, I got everything I ever wanted, it is just perfe..." before Kate had time to finish she noticed that Nikki's eyes had become red.

"Oh Nik, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Kate said remembering that this would have brought back memories of ET.

"No, honestly, I'm happy for both of you, I just wish my situation would have been different that all," Nikki said.

"Oh chick, I know this is going to be so hard, I don't know what you are going through, but I do know we are going to get through this together," Kate said hugging Nikki.

"We are all going to get through this," Added Becca who joined in the hug with Kate and Nikki. "like I said you know were we are if you ever want to talk that I'm also speaking for Kate here when I say that," Becca laughed.

Both Kate and Nikki joined in laughing too.

Mike had also stepped out of the room on this occasion because he knew never to get involved with the girls stuff, so he gave them all space.

There was a loud beep that came from outside.

"Oh the taxi's are here," Shouted Mike.

"Okay, we ready girls?" Kate said to Nikki and Becca.

"You bet," the girls replied.

The girls were going with Kate and Mike, but there was two taxi's so they thought it was better to split the babies up into separate cars. Mike went in one car with Lucy and Becca, whilst Kate thought it would be better to put Nikki in with her considering she was frail so she had Josh and Olivia.

They arrived at the church just before nine o'clock.

Everyone slowly started to filter in. At the front was, Kate and Mike, Becca, Nikki, Buffer, Spider, RO, and 2Dads.

Commander Marshall was obviously running late Kate thought, but on that bombshell he walked briskly into the church and sat at the front.

"Morning," He said to everyone.

"Morning," Everyone replied.

"Oh don't they look absolutely gorgeous," Marshall said.

Mike and Kate both laughed.

They turned round to look and the rest of the church was full, the music began to play and the priest had shown up now at the front of the alter.

"Good morning everyone, on this very special occasion to celebrate the christening of three beautiful children, Josh, Olivia and Lucy," the priest said.

"will the parents and god parents please stand and come to the alter with the children." The priest added.

With this Kate, Mike and all the other proceeded to the alter.

The mass lasted about half an hour and after this they left the church to were there were taxis waiting. Kate decided to get in one with Nikki and again two of the children, while Mike was on his own with Lucy. Becca had decided to get a lift with one of the others.

"You sure you are going to be okay with lucy?" Kate laughed.

"Of course, remember Kate she is lucky," with that they both started laughing again.

"Okay, I'll see you back home." Kate returned.

They were all going back to their house for a little celebration. With that Kate's taxi left first and they proceeded to take the half an hour journey home.

As Nikki and Kate were the first ones there they set some drinks up for when the others came.

"God, they must have left much later than us, its been like 10 minutes since we got home," Kate said.

"I know I thought that was strange considering Mike's taxi was pulling away at the same time as us," Nikki replied.

"Hmmm, I don't know where they have got to then," Kate said.

With that there was a knock on the door.

"speaking of the devils," Kate said.

She opened the door to find a very shocked and stressed Swain.

"Swain, what is the matter?" Kate asked.

"Kate, there has been an accident, it's Mike." Swain replied.

Please review :D xx


	22. Hospital again!

I do not own nothing 

Chapter twenty two Hospital again

Kate was still very confused at what Swain had just said. Mike had been involved in an accident there was no way, it was some kind of sick joke.

"What Mike...accident?" Kate said still confused.

"He was in the taxi in front of us and a car just drove straight into him, it all happened so fast," Swain replied.

"Lucy! What happened to Lucy is she okay?" Kate said through tears.

"Lucy is fine, she is with Becca as we speak, Mike has been rushed into hospital, he is in a serious way, you need to get down there now, Kate he really needs you," Swain said.

"Oh my god, I need to get down there, the children oh god, what do I do," Kate said in hysterics.

"Kate, calm down you can't out in this state, you need to calm down, Swain, you'll look after these two won't you? Whilst I take Kate the hospital," Nikki said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, course Nikki, Becca is making her way over with 2Dads and Buffer at the moment, you two just go the hospital, will you be okay with her, she is distraught," Swain said quietly to Nikki.

"Yeah, I came over in my car this morning, I'll drive her, Come on Kate we will go now," Nikki said to Swain then Nikki.

Kate didn't say anything, she just followed Nikki to the black car outside of her own house. She just walked behind in a daze and climbed into the car.

Nikki helped Kate put her seat belt on because Kate was trying and failing to put it on. Kate's mind was elsewhere; all Kate could think about was whether Mike was going to be alive when she got there. What state would he be in?

"Kate, look at me, he is going to be okay, he is strong you know that, and he was strong for you when you got shot, now you really need to be strong again, Kate you can do this, you really can do this, you are one of the strongest people I know, now come pull yourself together," Nikki said.

Kate smiled at this.

Nikki started the ignition and pulled her way. She got to the hospital about half an hour later.

"Kate, remember, you can do this," Nikki said.

They both got out the car and started walking towards the hospital. Nikki could tell that Kate was getting more and more nervous with every step she took. She could see that Kate was shaking, her hands were trembling.

Nikki put her arm around Kate, and gave them a hug before she even got into the hospital. Nikki was also very nervous at what she might find, Mike had been a very good friend to her, when she lost ET which was only about four months ago, but she knew ET wouldn't have wanted her to be down about everything and now it felt like she was losing him too.

Nikki knew that she had to be strong for Kate, Kate needed her more than ever so she was going to be strong for her.

They broke away from the hug and continued to walk into the hospital. Everyone seemed to be rushing, everything passed in a blur for Kate.

She was walking to the reception desk and she tried to run to the desk but something was holding her back. The desk wasn't far away at all but it seemed to take forever to get there.

She finally reached the desk, "I'm looking for Mike Flynn," Kate said to the receptionist.

"And you are?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm his fiancé," Kate said getting more and more anxious.

"Okay, well if you two take a seat over there I will get the doctor to come and see you," the receptionist order.

Both Kate and Nikki walked over to a row of seats that were empty. Nikki held Kate's hand not wanting to let go. After sitting there a few minutes, Marshall walked over to them two. Kate instantly thought that if Marshall was here, it meant it was a good sign.

"Kate, how you doing?" Marshall asked Kate.

"Oh my god, it is Mike, he has gone hasn't he? Oh my god he is dead, what do I do? Why did it have t be him? He hasn't seen his children grow up, how am I going to cope without him?" Kate now becoming hysterical.

"Kate, calm down I saw him half an hour and he was still alive and very much conscious, Kate I think he is fine and going to make a full recovery." Marshall had said managing to control Kate.

"Kate, I told you he was going to be fine, he is strong, you both are strong," Nikki said to Kate.

They both gave Kate a hug to finally calm her down and she was now quiet. The doctor approached all three of them.

"Miss McGregor?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah that is me," Kate replied.

"Okay, well Mr Flynn had been involved in a very serious accident, when he was rushed in we thought he had spinal and head injuries, and possibly internal injuries," The doctor said.

"You said you thought, so has he got any of them?" Kate asked confused.

"When Mr Flynn came in we thought he was in a very serious condition but it turned out to be a slight concussion and a whiplash, so yes he is fine. I believe the paramedics checked your daughter out at the scene and she was given the all clear so someone took her home."

"Oh thank god he is okay, so can I see him now?" Kate asked.

"Of course, he has been asking for you," the doctor replied.

All three of them followed the doctor to a little room which felt a mile away from were they sat, but it reality it was a two minute walk.

They came to a white door, and walked in. There was Mike lying on the bed awake.

"Mike!" Kate rejoiced.

"Kate, I'm fine honestly, I hope you having been worrying," Mike said.

Kate was now giving Mike a hug.

"Worrying? Kate worrying? You are having a laugh right, she has been hysterical!," Nikki exclaimed.

"Oh Kate, you really shouldn't have, look I'm fine," Mike insisted.

"Yeah but I didn't know that, all Swain had said was that you were involved in an accident, and then I shut off at the details, I didn't want to know anymore, I thought I'd lost you, never, NEVER do that to me again, are you planning to give me a heart attack?" Kate asked.

"Oh Kate don't be silly, you cannot get rid of me that easily," Mike laughed.

Mike had cuts and bruises which had started to appear of the last hour that Kate was with him. Nikki and Marshall both had left the room to go get coffee for all of them, they thought they could all do with a cup.

"Mike please don't do that again, I didn't know what had happened or anything and I couldn't do I thing about it," Kate said.

"Oh Kate, Lucy? Lucy is she okay?" Mike said suddenly realising Lucy was still in the car with him.

"We called her Lucy for a reason Mike, because she was one of the luckiest children I have ever known, they gave her the all clear at the scene," Kate smiled.

Mike set out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, if anything had happened to her, I wouldn't know what I would have done," Mike replied.

"No and neither do I, so let us forget about it and stop worrying because everyone is going to be fine," Kate said holding Mike's hand.

"Kate, when I get out of here, we are arranging the wedding and we are getting married as soon as possible, I want you to become Mrs Flynn as soon as possible, I want us to be complete not just by family but by name as well," Kate was crying now that Mike had said.

Nikki and Commander Marshall walked back into the room, "Kate, what is the matter is everything okay?" Nikki asked, whilst Marshall just looked at Mike.

"Oh Nikki, they are just happy tears" Kate smiled, "I'm just glad Mike is okay, that is all,"

"We all are, I have rang the others and they are glad Mike is okay and Becca said she is fine with the children over night if you are staying here, I said you would give her a ring," Nikki said.

"Erm...yeah I think I will ring her and ask her to babysit over night so I can stay here with Mike, that is if she doesn't mind, I know three children to look after is difficult for one person never mind two," Kate said.

"Kate, it is fine honestly, I will go down and help her too, the two of us will be able to cope, it will be fine, stop panicking," Nikki replied.

"They can always get in touch with me if they need anything," Marshall had said.

"Oh thank you, that really means a lot to us," Kate said gratefully.

"Okay then, I better make my way to yours then and help Becca," Nikki said.

"Well, this has been a christening never to forget," Mike added.

"Well we best leave you to it then," Marshall said.

"Well, they said I can leave in the morning, they are only keeping me in for observation so we will be out first thing to take the children off you," Mike said.

"Oh don't worry what time you are back, we will survive till you get back," Nikki said.

"Thanks Nik, bye, I'll see you in the morning," Kate said.

"You two try and stop worrying and get some sleep," Marshall said.

"Bye," both Marshall and Nikki shouted and with that they were both gone.

"Mike, I love you now will you please get some sleep," Kate ordered.

"I love you too, but I don't want to close my eyes because I will miss you and I feel like I am wasting time when I am asleep,"

"Don't be stupid, Mike just go to sleep, I will still be here in the morning," Kate said, but before she finished the sentence Mike had already gone to sleep.

Please review :D xx


	23. Back Home

I do not own nothing 

Chapter twenty three – Back home.

Mike was released from the hospital early next morning, and him and Kate made their way home. They hadn't seen their children since yesterday and there was suppose to be a party but that kind of got cancelled due to Mike's accident.

They both couldn't wait to get home and see them. They both got a taxi home. Kate and Mike held hands all the way home.

"Mike, I am never letting you out of my sight again, every time I do, something always happens to you," Kate said.

Mike laughed, "Well you can certainly talk, getting shot and everything," Mike said.

"Yeah but you are also forgetting about the time when you got shrapnel in your leg and I thought I had lost you then," Kate added.

"You were with Jim then," Mike said through jealousy.

"Oh trust you to bring him up now, you know that I was more concerned for you and it just broke up after that, I loved you, not him, and you damn well know that!" Kate said a bit annoyed.

"No, I didn't know that at the time, but I certainly do know now, you have to remember I was unconscious at that time, but Kate I am so glad that me and you are together, I am so happy, I am the happiest I have ever been in a long time and that is all thanks to you," Mike said smiling.

"Now that, that little argument is over, can we start talking and arranging our wedding when we get home and sorted the children off, like you said yesterday the quicker I become Mrs Flynn the better," Kate said.

"Aww, our first argument and we aren't even married yet," Mike laughed.

"What our first? Do you not remember the millions we used to have on Hammersley?" Kate asked.

"Well you had always been the feisty one, but that doesn't count we weren't technically going on then," Both Mike and Kate laughed.

They arrived home within half an hour and Kate helped Mike into the house, not that he needed any help because Mike looked better than her.

Nikki opened the door when the taxi pulled up.

"Oh Mike, how are you?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, yeah I feel great, glad to be out that stupid hospital, I'm sure between me and Kate we have spent more time in there since coming off Hammersley," Mike laughed.

"God Kate, you look worse than Mike, if I hadn't of known I would have said it was you that was involved in the accident," 2Dads said.

"Er..thanks 2Dads, well you certainly have a way with girls," Kate said sarcastically. "Anyways what are all you lot doing here?" Kate said to the whole crew.

"Well, considering they are our god children, we thought that if one of us was babysitting we might as all babysit considering it was out first time you left us in charge," Buffer stated.

"And we also missed the party Kate, so we are expecting one very soon," Charge added.

"Right well I shall start organising that as well," Kate said.

"As well?" Becca questioned.

"Well we are trying to organise the wedding for as soon as possible, and probably within a few months, but don't worry we will make sure you've all got shore leave, considering you are either bridesmaids or ushers," Kate laughed.

Everyone cheered, they were finally preparing to tie the knot.

"Finally, the wheels are now in motion!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Jeeze, sometimes I think you two girls are more obsessed for this wedding than Kate is," Mike laughed.

Everyone laughed.

"They are, what you on about it is their only chance to meet some fellas because they haven't got any," 2Dads smirked.

"Is that why you have girls running after you every week, I mean every time we had shore leave, you used to see a big long queue of girls waiting didn't you 2Dad," Mike stated.

This time all the girls laughed. Their CO, well Ex CO now, was sticking up for them against 2Dads, because 2Dads didn't even have a girl friend and he was taking the mick.

He had over stepped the mark with Nikki and only Kate could see it, so she walked over to Nikki and whispered quietly into her ear, "Are you okay? I can put a word in with you CO to make him scrub everywhere with a toothbrush if you want?" Kate had said.

"Kate, honestly I am fine, but I will make him do that when I get back," Nikki whispered.

They both smiled and got back to the conversation that was going on in the rest of the room.

"Well then, considering we can see that Mike and Kate are okay, I think we can leave them in peace to sleep and catch up with their children," Swain said.

"That is a good idea," Nikki said.

With that everyone gave Kate and Mike hugs and left them alone in peace, but not before they said to ring them if they wanted anything.

Both Mike and Kate were both grateful to have such friends who were always willing to help them. They showed that last night when they all came together to help babysit between them, god knows where everyone had slept.

Both Kate and Mike went to see their beautiful fast asleep children and admired what a perfect life they have.

They both sat down on their bed and hugged each other, knowing they were both lucky to have each other.

"I love you, Mr Mike Flynn,"

"I love you, soon to be Mrs Kate Flynn,"

"So any ideas were you want to have the wedding set?" Mike asked.

"What about..."

Please review :D xx


	24. Hen night

I do not own nothing 

Chapter twenty four – hen party!

So with having three children Mike and Kate both decided to have their hen and stag nights on different days.

The girls were going out tonight and the lads were at Mike and Kate's house having a few beers whilst watching the children it was their day tomorrow.

Everyone was at Nikki's place, there was all the girls of Hammersley, a few that Kate worked with and Kate herself.

Kate didn't have any family, well not that she knew off, she forgot about them when she was younger and hasn't been in touch with them since she was sixteen and she wasn't going to get in touch with them now.

Kate had brought over a few bottles of champagne over in the day, they were making the most of it, they had people come over to do their hair, nails, everything. This was going to be one hell of a party.

They decided that they were going to order a few pizzas in then going out for a few drinks.

"Kate, Kate get the door," Nikki said.

"Must be the pizza's," Kate shouted back.

The others just laughed knowing full well it wasn't pizzas.

Kate opened the door to fine two police men stood there.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kate asked.

"Yes you can, we have reports that there has been some screaming and loud noise so we have come to investigate," one of the officers replied.

"Well, I apologise officer, but we will keep the noise down it is just my hen night and things just got a bit loud, I am truly sorry," Kate said apologetic.

"No don't apologise," Kate looked confused, "We are here to make it a lot louder than what it was before," The officer walked in. Kate was still very confused, well till all the other girls started laughing, and they turned the music on full blast.

"Kate, you didn't think I would let you hen night pass without strippers did you?" Nikki said.

"Nikki! Mike will kill me," Kate replied.

"Well what Mike wont know, won't hurt him," Laughed Nikki.

"Come on Kate, enjoy yourself!" Becca shouted.

Kate finally relaxed and did in turn start to enjoy herself.

The full Monty played and everyone screamed.

"Oh my god this night has been amazing," Kate said after the 'Two police officers' left.

"What you on about, has been? It has nowhere near finished yet!" Nikki said.

"We are still going into town yet," Becca said.

"But first of all we have a surprise," Nikki exclaimed.

"Oh no not another surprise," Kate laughed.

Becca ran upstairs and returned from Nikki's bedroom with eight large gold boxes.

"What is in there?" Kate asked.

"Kate, here is you box, but don't open it yet, Nikki here is yours, everyone else choose a box again do not open it!" Becca shouted.

Kate just sat and stared at this box, now what on earth was in this box, she had no idea.

"Okay Kate, now open your box," Nikki ordered.

Kate carefully opened the box lid, Kate gasped and just stared at it.

"You do not expect me to wear this do you?" Kate laughed.

Everyone else was told to open their boxes and each revealed a different lady gaga outfit.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing. It was hilarious. This was going to be the best hen do anyone would have been to. And it was all thanks to her two amazing bridesmaids.

"Oh my god, this is so going to be the best night ever," Becca laughed.

"Right, everyone get changed, the bus is going to be here in 10 minutes," Nikki shouted.

"Bus?" Kate questioned.

"Never you mind, now seriously go and get changed," Nikki ordered once more.

Within a few minutes everyone had got changed and ready and the bus had arrived.

"Oh one more thing," Becca said handing out sashes saying hen party to everyone except Kate. Becca then handed Kate one saying the hen.

Everyone was still in uproars.

They all climbed into the small bus, "Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Will you just wait till we get there," Nikki said laughing.

"God Kate, you are so impatient," Becca said.

Kate said, "I'm not I'm just curious, that's all."

Everyone seemed to laugh. This was the first time the others had something over Kate. Was always the person that knew everything, knew everyone's business, knew exactly what was going on all the time. She knew what was going on Hammersley and she wasn't even on it any more, she knew everything in the office, what was happening and everything. It was their turn to know something that she didn't know.

"I just love the fact that she doesn't know what is going on, Kate you have to be in on everything and now for the first since I have ever known you, you haven't a clue what is going on," Nikki laughed.

So did the rest of her hen party.

"Oh Nik, just tell me where we are going? What are we doing? Oh this is just so not fair!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh Kate, yes it is fair," Becca replied.

They had been on the road for just over half an hour when they started to slow down. It was dark yet it was only half five in the evening.

Kate looked out of the window, " Why are we slowing down at a fun fair?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate that is because we are here, were going to a fun fair," Nikki exclaimed.

"What? A fun fair?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes, we hired the whole place out for your hen night," Becca said excitedly.

"I didn't think you could hire the whole thing out," Kate said still very confused.

"Well you can, everyone chipped in, including Mike, who I must say was very jealous of what we were doing for you hen night," Nikki added.

"Well thank you everyone, but you really shouldn't have!" Kate laughed.

"Oh come on and get of this bus, we are wasting time," Becca said.

"Oh your just a big kid," Kate said.

"Well you can talk, you are getting married to the biggest kid I know, you know he sat and sulked for ages because we said he couldn't come with us on the hen," Becca added.

"No way, I know he is a big kid, but seriously is that why he sulked for ages and wouldn't tell me why he was acting strange the other week?" Kate asked.

"Yep, we swore him to secrecy!" Nikki said.

"Okay then, let's make the most of it, and make Mike jealous, let's PARTY!" Becca shouted.

They all climbed off the bus in their Lady Gaga outfits and remained together on all of the rides. Kate was forced to go on all the rides by Becca and Nikki.

It was well past twelve before they decided to leave.

They were all pretty exhausted when they left, but Kate had to admit that was one of the best nights she'd ever had.

They all got back on the bus and headed home, it hadn't been a heavy drinking night for them it had just been a few drinks before they left for the fair ground.

They were making their way back home when suddenly their bus hit a rock in the road and over turned, everything went dark.

**Is everyone going to make it? Déjà vu? What happens next...?**

Can you please review and tell me what you think happens or would like to happen, would mean a lot to me, thank you :D

Xx


	25. Silence

**Chapter twenty five – silence **

**I do not own noting **

**Sorry but this chapter doesn't contain a lot of dialogue, it tends to be description.**

The bus still lay where it crashed a few moments ago, nobody dared to move, nobody knew where anyone was injured, whether anyone had lost their lives. Everyone could have been dead. Silence, just silence.

It was dark outside, would anyone come and save them, would anyone make it out alive...

Back at Mike's house the lads were still there having a few drinks, however Mike had given up drinking over the last few house, after all he was looking after the children and he didn't want to be drunk and looking after them, however, he was still having a great time catching up.

ET had come into conversation, "God mate, I really do miss that lad he should be here, he would have looked these children, would have made a great best man Mike an all," Swain said.

"Aye mate, he would have done, as for a father, he would have a made a great dad," Mike added.

"Yeah, unlike some people, not mentioning any names, Mike!" added 2Dads, "that was a joke Mike in case you didn't know, you make an excellent dad," 2Dads smiled.

"Thanks 2Dads, I'm not sure if you're being serious but I'll take it as a compliment," Mike added.

"Oh do you remember when ET got his leg stuck, god that was such a horrific day but god we laughed so much about it when he was fine, god we ripped him to pieces," Buffer added.

"Touch and go but yeah he really did give us a laugh for weeks after it," Swain added.

Blue flashing lights went past the window.

"Urm...what is that?" 2Dads asked.

"Oh probably something down the road, there is always something going on in this neighbour," Mike laughed.

In turn they all joined into the laughing fit with Mike in be known what had happened to Kate and the others.

They dismissed the blue lights and continued with their earlier conversation.

They were disturbed by the door bell.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mike added.

"Bet Kate's back but locked herself out," Buffer laughed.

"Yeah that wouldn't surprise me," Mike said.

The door bell rang for the second time, "Alright, alright, I'm coming," Mike yelled towards the door.

Mike thought to himself at this stage she is going to wait the kids up.

Mike slowly opened the door to find to police officers at the door.

Mike shocked by seeing two police officers, "Hello?" Mike said.

"Mr Flynn?" The older one of the two asked.

"Yeah, Mike Flynn, how can I help you?" Mike asked.

"If it would be okay, can we come in?" They asked.

"Erm...yeah," Mike replied.

Mike moved away from the door to let both of them in and they followed him towards the living room to where the rest of the crew are.

"Mike?" Buffer said.

The two police officers took a seat on the empty sofa as the other crew stood up.

"Do you want us to leave?" Swain asked.

"No, whatever it is can be said in front of you, your all family," Mike replied.

"So officers what can I do for you?" Mike asked seriously.

"I have some bad news," Mike didn't like the sound of the start of the conversation, but urged the police officers to continue.

"There was a crash near to a fair ground and we believe that you have a connection to them," The younger woman said.

"Connection?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we believe that your fiancé Miss McGregor is involved," They continued.

Mike hadn't clocked on to what they meant at first, but now it all came to light, they had gone to a fair ground for her hen night. Mike needed the police to continue but didn't really want to know.

"Oh My God," Mike whispered to himself. Stunned by what he had just heard.

"Are they okay? What happened, is Kate okay, are the others okay? This isn't right, no it cant have happened, not Kate," Mike said now becoming hysterical.

"They have all been taken into hospital, and I must say that one is deceased, however I can not name that person because she had no ID. As for the others, again no ID but the rest are all unconscious at the hospital. I'm sorry sir." The officer said.

That person that could be dead could be Kate, she could have died. Mike really didn't know what to do with himself, what if Kate had died. This wasn't good and he wasn't liking the feeling he got. Mike knew he had to get down to the hospital, and he also knew that the crew would want to get down there as well. Especially because Nikki and Bomber had been involved in the crash as well. It could be one of them that had died, it still wasn't good.

"Mike...Mike...MIKE" Buffer shouted.

Mike was pretty zoned out on what was occurring around him.

"Yeah, sorry, erm...I want to go to the hospital, I need to know how everyone is, I need to go down now," Mike ordered.

"Mike, calm down okay, we will all go down to hospital together, and have a united front, we all have to go down, the children, will anyone mind them?" Swain asked.

"Not at this time, I'll have to take them with me, I need them, I need them to be with me, I need to know they are safe," Mike replied.

"Okay, Swain and 2Dads will you go put them in the carriers and I will call some taxis," Buffer said.

"No Sir, you don't need to do that, we can drive you all to the hospital, after all we need statements when they wake up," The police officer said.

"Do we know exactly what happened?" Buffer asked.

"Well we are not entirely sure but it looks like there was a large rock in the road which caused the bus to over turn, but not entirely sure yet," They replied.

Buffer just nodded. They were all in a complete shock, they all knew and loved everyone that was on that bus and now someone was dead and they didn't know who, they didn't want to know who.

Swain and 2Dads came downstairs with the three children all still asleep, they were all relieved that they hadn't woken up. It would be too much to take in as well as looking after the children. Kate would want to see them when she woke up, well if she woke up. Mike had to deal with the possibility that Kate might be dead. He tried not to think about it.

No body was ready for the journey they were about to make. They all looked pale and reserved. Nobody knew what to say to anyone. But silence wasn't the best thing either, it allowed them all to think about what was going on and what they were about to see. They all thought the worse after all someone had died. And the police couldn't give them any more information.

Not knowing what to do next the police escorted them to the three police cars that had arrived to take them all to the hospital.

The journey seemed like forever and Mike was on his own with the three children, he wanted to be with them and no one else, he felt comfort from them. They were the spit of Kate. You could tell that they were her children, there was no doubt about it.

They drove on blue lights which allowed them to go faster than normal but it was quiet for the time that it was. Mike was thankful that the children had slept through the whole journey. When Mike's car pulled up outside the hospital, the others were already there waiting for them.

Swain, Buffer and 2 dads helped unbuckle the triplets beats and lift their carriers out. Mike just sat in a daze, not knowing what to do, Kate was his life and this could be the end to it, mike didn't like the feeling we was getting.

"Come on Mike, we won't know what is going on till we get there and the quicker we get there the quicker we know." Swain said trying to break Mike out of his trance.

They all composed themselves before they headed into the hospital. There was Mike, Buffer, 2Dads, Swain, Charge, RO, the lot of them were there. After all everyone needed everyone else's support. This was going to be hard.

They walked into the hospital. And walked over to the reception desk.

"We have been informed that there was a bus crash brought in involving our family and crew, can you point us into the direction were we can find them please," RO asked who had the clearest of heads compared to everyone else.

RO has never been emotionally attached to anyone never mind his crew mates, but over the last few years he has, which was unlike RO. Kate had been such a good friend when she was on Hammersley, RO remembered the time Kate said a few words when he released his dads ashes.

The receptions gave directions to them and they headed to a waiting room and told to take a seat, in which they did. It was very quiet and no one spoke. It didn't seem too long before the doctor entered the room.

"Are you the bus crash victims, families?" the doctor said.

"yes we are, can you tell us about their conditions," Swain said with his medical head on.

"Well, I am sure you have been informed by now that one of them passed away before she even got to the hospital, I am terribly sorry, but she will need to be identified. The others are all in stable conditions and two of them are awake, whilst one is still unconscious but stable and we are very hopeful she will make a full recovery," The doctor said.

"The girl that die?" Buffer asked.

"She had long blonde hair and blue eyes," The doctor replied.

"Oh My God, Kate, no she can't be dead, no not Kate, not my Kate," Mike shouted.

"I am so sorry sir, ...she will need to be formally identified." The doctor said giving her sincere condolences.

Please Review :Dxx


	26. is kate dead?

**Chapter twenty six - is Kate dead? **

**I do not own nothing, please review.**

Mike just stood still not knowing what to do, he was shocked, he had just been informed that the girl had long blonde hair and had blue eyes. It was Kate. Mike had tears forming in his eyes. The lads all rallied round mike, not knowing what to say to him.

It was a shock for all the lads, this was supposed to be her hen night, she was getting married but instead she was going out in a body bag. She was young, this wasn't right. She didn't deserve this.

The crew helped mike to a seat in the waiting room in which they had been waiting before hand. A police officer appeared at the door way. Everyone looked at him, all except for mike who was just staring at his three beautiful children, the ones that were the spit of Kate. This was all he had left.

"I am so sorry for you loss, but as the doctor said earlier, we need to do a formal identification," the officer said.

Mike didn't look up, swain looked at mike and didn't know what to say to him.

"Mike, would you like me do to it?" Swain asked.

Mike thought over the idea. But decided against it, it was something he needed to do himself.

"No Swain, but I would appreciate you coming with me, I need someone, someone to be there," Mike said through tears.

"Mike, of course, are you ready?" Swain asked.

"How can I ever be ready?" Mike said upset.

"Oh Mike I didn't mean it like that, course you're not ready, but this is something you do need to do," Swain said.

Mike nodded in acknowledgment and walked slowly towards the police officer that led the way to the mortuary to where Kate would be, he wasn't ready, course he wasn't. But he knew like swain said earlier he had to do it.

The three of them were about to approach the mortuary but mike just stopped and stood still. Swain and the officer looked at him.

"Mike? Mike?" Swain asked.

"I can't do it, I can't go in there. I just can't!" Mike said breaking down.

This was a lot for him to do. The children were left with the other crew and he just needed to be around them and not having to identify his fiancé, to identify the mother to his three beautiful children, he just couldn't.

"Mike, it is okay, just calm down, you can do this," Swain said trying to calm Mike down.

"I can't, I really can't," Mike said.

"Okay, Mike okay, I will identify her and you stay out here," Swain suggested.

Mike didn't say anything, he just looked up at Swain through tears and nodded to agree.

Swain gave Mike a hug, which he never did but right now Mike looked like he needed it, he had never seen his former CO like this.

Swain entered the morgue and then went into a smaller room to where a body lay on the table under a white sheet.

The officer looked at Swain who then nodded to show he was ready to do it. He was ready to identify a good friend and colleague.

The police officer slowly lifted the sheet back from over the body. Swain just gasped. That must have been one hell of a crash. He hadn't seen injuries like this before even with all the casualties he has had to deal with over time.

Swain looked at the officer.

"I can confirm that this is not, I repeat not the body of one Kate McGregor," Swain said.

The officer just looked at him, and Swain ran out of the door. He needed to tell Mike. Kate was still alive, he didn't have a clue who this young girl was but it sure wasn't Kate. Mike was still outside thinking Kate was still dead so he needed to get out of there to tell him.

Mike ran through the doors to were Mike was still sitting where Swain had left him last.

Mike looked up as he heard the doors bang, he looked and saw the expression on Swain's face and was very confused.

"Swain? Why are you so happy, my fiancé has just died and your looking like it was the best thing in the world," Mike said angry and confused.

"Well, if you let me get a word in edgeways I'd tell you...Mike it wasn't Kate, that wasn't Kate on the table, Mike she isn't dead," Swain said.

Mike was even more confused.

"You mean that wasn't her?" Mike asked.

"No Mike, it wasn't Kate, I don't know who she was but it certainly wasn't Kate," Swain said.

Mike needed to find Kate, he needed to see her, to hold her, to see if she was okay. He hoped she was okay because he couldn't go through that again.

"I need to see her...I need to see Kate," Mike said.

"Yeah, let's go tell the others, then we will find her." Swain said.

They started walking fast towards were they left the others. They both had smiles on the faces.

They walked into the room, where the children were all awake and the other members of the crew were playing with them.

"Mike?" Buffer asked.

"It wasn't her, it wasn't Kate, so that means she is still alive, I need to find her," Mike said.

"Oh my god, thank god, I'll go find a nurse to see if we can see the girls now," Buffer replied.

The crew all sat stunned again, first they were told that Kate was dead and now she was alive. They couldn't believe it, but it was such great news. The best news they had heard all day.

I nurse can into the room and said that the girls from the crash had all be taken to the same room and that they all could go in now. They followed the nurse into a large room were the three of them lay.

They were all asleep when they got there. They were all conscious now but just sleeping. They had a lucky escape all they had were a few cuts and bruises.

Mike went and sat with Kate instantly. He thought he had lost her today and now he was never going to leave her side again.

Mike held Kate's as Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Mike?" Kate said.

"Yes Kate it is me, you are going to be okay, I am here now as well as the children, just get some rest, are you in any pain or anything?" Mike said.

"No, I am fine, what happened?" She asked.

"The police are not quite sure at the moment but they are doing an investigation but they think the bus hit a rock in the road which had caused the crash," Mike said.

"Ah, that would explain the bump we felt before it over turned," Kate said.

Kate seemed quite awake and had been given the all clear by the doctor that had just visited. Bomber was also given the all clear an were told that they would spend the night in hospital and would be allowed out tomorrow.

It was now Nikki's turn to see the doctor, unlike both bomber and Kate, Nikki had only been awake for about half an hour.

"Would you two lads leave while I just talk to Nikki please," The doctor said to Buffer and Charge.

They both left and went and joined bomber and Kate.

The doctor pulled the curtains around Nikki.

"Nikki, you have been very lucky," The doctor said.

"Yes I know, I escaped with cuts and bruises," Nikki said.

"Yes but you had a very high chance of miscarrying in an accident like that," The doctor added.

"Yes I suppose, but I'm not pregnant so I don't have to worry about that," Nikki said confused.

"Nikki? Nikki do you not know you're four months pregnant?" The doctor asked confused.

"I'm what?" Nikki said slightly raising her voice.

"We do tests three times and we even did an ultra sound whilst you were unconscious and we can confirm you are three months pregnant," The doctor confirmed.

"But I haven't had any symptoms," Nikki stated.

"Well there could be many reasons for that such as stress have you been under a lot of stress lately?" he added.

"You could say that, my fiancé was killed three months ago, so you could say that was stressful," She said becoming serious.

"Right, I am so sorry to hear that, it must be hard. But that could be why aren't experiencing any symptoms." The doctor added.

"Right, I shall leave you to think about it, and like the others you will be going home tomorrow, just keeping you in over night for observation, and congratulations, I am sure your fiancé will be proud," he added before he opened the curtains and left.

A tear rolled down Nikki's face, caught by Kate who was opposite her.

"Nikki, Nikki, what is the matter? Is something wrong, he was in a long time with you," Kate said drawing the others attention over to Nikki.

"No nothing is wrong, I am allowed out tomorrow same as you guys," Nikki said.

"Well, what is with these tears?" Kate asked confused.

"The doctor just told me some very unexpected news, that's all," Nikki stated.

"Unexpected news?" Kate quizzed.

"He told me that I was four months pregnant," Nikki said joyfully.

"Oh Nikki congratulations!" everyone cheered.

"Thank you," Nikki smiled.

"You had no idea?" Kate asked.

"No, not a clue, I am just so shocked," Nikki added.

"Oh, that is lovely, I am so pleased for you, and its ET's as well, it is such as shame he isn't here, he would have made a great dad," Kate said.

"You know what is funny," Mike said.

"What?" Bomber asked.

"Well, it was only earlier that we were talking about ET and how he would have made a great dad," Mike finished.

Mike was over the moon for Nikki he had looked after her when ET died. And now ET had given Nikki a little well big surprise.

This brought a tear to Mike's eye and all the others, but the girls had been crying for ages already. That is all girls seem to do. Mike laughed silently to himself.

Kate seemed so happy that Mike didn't want to burst Kate's bubble about telling her, he thought she had died in the crash because of this other young girl. But really who was this girl? That was the question that was bugging Mike.

Please Review :Dxx


	27. Girl Talk

**I do not own nothing.**

**Chapter 27 – Girl talk**

******I am really sorry for posting the same chapter twice, thanks for your reviews so i could correct it. **

The lads all left the girls to continue talking about Nikki and to get some rest. With that, they left the hospital.

"Nikki, that is great news, are you pleased?" Kate asked.

"Erm... half of me is pleased, and half of me is like Josh should be here," Nikki replied.

"I know Nikki, but Josh has given you something, something to remember him by. I mean three weeks before Kate's little ones were born ET died. Did you see what he was like he couldn't wait to see them and now he has his own and will be watching everything you do, watching his little child, they have been sent to look after you," Rebecca said.

By this stage both Kate and Nikki were crying, it was such a lovely speech off Becca.

"Oh Becca, that was lovely, thank you, I just wish he was here that is all," Nikki replied.

"Nik, that was an awful crash we had just been involved in, and like the doctor said you were very lucky that you didn't miscarry, someone is certainly watching over you and we all know that person is Josh," Kate said smiling.

Both Kate and Rebecca were right. This was going to be a start of something new for her. She was now with a child and had to look after herself. It was damn right lucky that she still had this child with all the boarding on Hammersley she had been on and all the drinking, the crash and even the stress of losing her Josh. So from now on she was going to look after this little one.

"Kate, what I am going to do, the Hammersley, they can't find another XO this will be like two in a year." Nikki said.

"Just calm down, they will do it, they have to, you are more important," Kate replied.

"Oh hang on here, look at this, Kate left now you, seriously I am going to be the only girl now," Rebecca said.

"Well, you could be the next on to get pregnant, you and spider are getting close," Kate said.

"You cheeky little thing," Becca replied.

Knowing full well that her and spider were going out but couldn't tell anyone not even her two best friends considering they were both on the same ship.

"Oh she is blushing," Nikki added.

Rebecca went bright red.

"Is there something going on with you two? Come on you know were won't say anything. It will be our little secret," Kate added.

Rebecca knew neither Kate nor Becca would say anything but still she was hesitant. Should she or shouldn't she. Both Kate and Nikki had on board relationships. She sat and thought about whether she should tell them. She was in deep thought when Nikki and Kate were having a conversation around her.

"Look now, she is in deep thought, it is like she wants to tell us but knows that she shouldn't," Nikki said.

"I know, she has been sat like that for the last five minutes," Kate added.

They both looked towards Becca and then looked at each other.

They both shouted together, "Rebecca."

"You've been like in a day dream for the last god knows how long," Kate said.

"Oh sorry, I am just tired that is all," Becca replied.

Nikki and Kate both looked at each other again.

"Well that isn't a lie," Nikki said sarcastically.

"No course not," Kate said.

"What?" Rebecca said confused.

"Oh Becca just give it up now, you might as well just tell the whole story, you won't be able to hide it for much longer," Kate said seriously but in a friendly way.

"It isn't like we are going to tell anyone is it?" Nikki said.

"True, I trust you guys with my life, okay, I will tell you but promise not to tell anyone. Kate, you cant tell Mike considering his position and even yours but still I know you won't say anything. Nikki you're my XO. You'll have to string me alive." Becca said a bit confused to whether she should tell them.

"Becca, I am your friend more than I am your XO. And I'll have to leave anyways," Nikki laughed.

"But apart from that we did the exact same thing if I have the slightest idea what you are about to tell us," Kate said chipping into the conversation.

"Well, yeah...Me and Spider I been seeing each other..." Becca trailed off.

"Aww, I am happy for you two, I really hope it works out for you two, you deserve the best," Kate said.

Nikki just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Becca asked.

"Well I know you told us, but I think everyone already knows, especially after the way he was sat by you earlier and was so worried about you, even though he knew you were safe," Nikki replied.

"Well she has got a point, I think everyone noticed it, but probably turned a blind eye to it," Kate said.

They were all in hysterics. They had a good night despite the whole crash. But they didn't know what really happened. They didn't know nothing about the girl that died. Mike thought it was better to withheld that information till they were all out of hospital and safe and sound.

They all fell asleep on a happy note.

The next day arrived and all the lads were waiting for them before they woke up. One by one the girls slowly started to wake up. And all smiled to see them there ready and waiting to take them home.

"Well morning girls," Mike said then walked over to give Kate a kiss on the lips.

"Morning," They all replied.

They were all very happy to be getting out of the hospital. Kate was happy to be going home to see her three gorgeous children. Becca couldn't wait to get home to see Spider, her secret Boyfriend. And Nikki, she had so much planning to do, she needed a nursery, clothes things everything. Amongst all that she needed to tell the grandparents.

They were all about to leave when two police officers arrived.

"We are sorry to disturb you but we would like to talk to all three of you about what happened yesterday," One of them said.

"No, it isn't a problem but I don't know what I can tell you, I really don't know what happened, it felt like we hit a bump and that was it, we ended up here," Kate said.

"Well we need to talk, is there anywhere we can do it? I know you will be wanting to get out of here as soon as possible," The other officer said.

"Well you can all come over to ours," Mike said looking at Kate then towards the officers.

"Yes, that would be great," The second officer replied.

Becca and Nikki both nodded to say that they were okay to go back to Kate and Mike's to talk to the police about what had occurred.

"Right, that settles it, everyone back to out and Spider and Buffer will be cooking the breakfast," Mike ordered.

"Oh great, in that case we will all have food poisoning," Becca chirped up.

Everyone just laughed at the comment Becca, the young chef had just said.

"Right, let's get you all back to ours then and get some breakfast," Mike said as he started walking to ours.

It was a great relief to all three girls that they were getting out of the hospital. It seemed that they spent most of their time in there lately. First of all it was Kate getting shot, then collapsing, then ET's death, Kate having the children, then Mike having the car accident, now this bus crash, what would be next. It almost seemed like it was trying to stop Kate and Mike getting married.

They all got into different cars and all headed towards Mike and Kate's house which was only half an hour away.

Once they had arrived they had settled the children and the girls made themselves comfy on the couch. The lads jobs were to make brews and to make the breakfast. The two police officers arrived ten minutes after everyone else did.

The officers took a seat on the opposite couch that the girls were sat on and Swain handed them both a brew. By this stage sally had come over to see how the girls were and she also brought Chloe who was sat watching the three children sleep.

It was just the five of them now.

"So, you said you only felt a large bump in the road and then it went black?" the officer asked again to be clear.

"Yeah, that is all I can tell you and remember, then it just went black and woke up in hospital," Becca said.

"Right, Miss McGregor, you were the one feared dead after the crash, are you sure you can't remember anything else?" The officer asked again.

"I was what? ...feared dead?" Kate asked confused.

Becca and Nikki sat in silence not taking in what the officer had just said.

"Did you not know? None of you had any identification that we could find and a young girl with blonde hair died and the description matched you," The other officer verified the first officer first point.

"Someone died in the crash?" Nikki asked.

"Who died? Everyone was accounted for? I've spoke to everyone that went and they are all alive?" Becca said.

"Why have I not been told I was feared dead?" Kate quizzed.

There was questions flying left right and centre.

"Okay, now I am confused, you said everyone was accounted for, so who is this young girl then?" the officer said confused.

"She was with the wreckage of the bus crash," the other said.

"Okay, now I am confused, you say a girl out of nowhere just appeared in a crash site, dead?" Kate said.

"Well it looks that way now that you say you don't know this girl," the officer said.

"Okay. So do you have a picture of this girl, so I can be a hundred percent sure this girl was not on the bus," Kate asked.

The officer stood up and reached into his pocket to pull out a picture of the girl.

She looked a bit like Kate with blonde hair, blue eyes, petite frame, but it wasn't Kate, she was too young to be Kate.

"She definitely wasn't in the bus," all three girls said together.

"So who is she then?" They asked.

They all had no idea who this girl was. At this stage all the lads walked in and served breakfast to everyone, which didn't actually look too bad. But, there again it was probably Sally that cooked it all. She was a good chef after all and nobody wanted food poisoning so she probably got dragged into cooking.

The police showed everyone else the photo of the young girl and nobody recognised the photo except Swain who had to identify the body when they thought it was Kate, but it wasn't he didn't recognise the girl.

Whoever the girl was, her parents would be looking for her now, and worrying about her so they needed to find out who she was as soon as possible.

"Right, we better leave you to it then. I don't know who this girl is but we need to find out, is it okay if we contact you if we need help in out enquires," One officer said.

"Oh please do officer, I would like to know who this girl is and how see got to this crash site," Kate replied.

With that they both nodded their heads and headed towards the door which Mike let them out.

"Good bye," Mike said.

Both officers got into their police and drove away.

Everyone was safe and had been given shore due to the accident.

Nikki still hadn't told the Commander about her pregnancy and needing time off she dreaded it. She had only become the executive officer on Hammersley a few months ago and now she would be leaving. He career just seemed to be kicking off and now it was just about to end.

Nikki was deep in thought, and Kate noticed that Nikki was quite like herself and wondered what the matter was. From now on for Nikki these next few years were going to be difficult. There was going to be a constant reminder of ET and his death.

She could remember that day so well. It had only been a few months ago. About a month before the triplets were born. Both Mike and Kate had got an urgent call for them to attend NAVCOM immediately. This had come as a shock to both of them because they were both on leave and wondered why they had both been called in.

They were both sat in the Marshall office and Kate was huge because the triplets were due in a month. Kate was finding it hard to walk now so she couldn't understand why they had been called into work.

Kate could remember the conversation they had like it was yesterday.

It was February the 27th and Hammersley had been crashed sailed the day before and they couldn't find ET so they had to go without him. Even Kate and Mike went sent out in search for him but they couldn't find him either. So they both presumed in was about ET's disappearance act and how he should be dealt with.

Marshall walked into the officer looking upset and stressed at the same time.

"Kate, Mike, I am glad you could make it," Marshall said.

"Erm...no problem but are you going to tell us why we have been called in," Mike had asked.

"Well, Mike, Kate, I have some really bad news for both of you," Marshall had said to them.

Both Mike and Kate had looked at each other giving each up the same look where they knew something had happened on Hammersley.

"Marshall, What happened? Who is hurt?" Kate asked.

"I am afraid to inform you that Leading Seaman Josh Holiday has been killed in a diving accident, and was found in the red reef area this morning," Marshall had informed.

When Kate was thinking about this day she had tears in her eyes, but she still went back to remember how the day occurred.

"Oh no, not ET, Josh, he can't be dead. He is Josh," Kate had screamed.

Mike at this stage had calmed down Kate for the sake of the babies. Kate also knew she had to be strong for Nikki. Josh had proposed to her two weeks earlier on valentines days.

"Nikki, how is she? How is she coping, I need to speak to her," Kate said more calmly.

"Nikki was the one that had found him, she isn't coping very well and they are currently half an hour away from port," Marshall had instructed.

"Okay," Mike had said.

"Mike, Kate, I would like it if you came with me to meet the ship when it came in, if that was possible. All the crew are in a state of devastation and I think a friendly face of you two might help," Marshall said.

So Kate and Mike thought it was a good idea and she really needed to see Nikki that day. They both were best friends so she knew Nikki would want to see her as well.

By the time they had finished talking, they had walked down to the port to where Hammersley was pulling in port. A few minutes later, the crew disembarked. Nikki and Becca had come out together. They both had tears into their eyes, but Nikki was in hysterics. Kate saw them and ran as quickly as she could to the two girls with Mike close behind.

It had been such a difficult day that day and poor Nikki was coping so well.

Kate had stopped thinking about what happened that day and back to what was happening now.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her now. Even Nikki was staring at her.

"What, why is everyone staring at me?" Kate asked.

"You're daydreaming Kate," Mike said.

"Oh, I was just thinking how lucky we are for all being here and how lucky Nikki is to have such a give even though Josh couldn't be here to share her luck," Kate replied.

With this everyone was in tears, especially Nikki. She too had been thinking about Josh's death and how he should be here. This was his child too.

Please Review,

Thank you :D


	28. Friends

**Chapter 28 - FRIENDS **

**I do not own nothing **

A few days had passed for the Hammersley lot. And nothing really had occurred they had heard nothing from the police about their enquires into the death of this young girl. They didn't know who she was, what she was doing there or how she got there. It was all a mystery.

Everyone wondered who she was though, everyone thought that someone would notice this girl missing she was only about 25. Her parents must have noticed by now. It had been four days since the crash.

Everyone put it to their backs of their minds but it still niggled at them. But the police would inform them of any progress they were making into her death.

There was a knock at Kate's door. She was in the kitchen feeding her three children whilst Mike was taking a shower upstairs.

Kate made sure that the children wouldn't be able to hurt themselves whilst she went and opened the door, to where Nikki was much to her surprise. She thought she would be busy in preparations for her bundle of joy.

"Nikki, how are you?" Kate said.

Nikki walked into the living, whilst Kate shut the door and followed.

"Kate, this isn't me, I can't do it," Nikki said when Kate walked in.

"Nikki, what? What can't you do? What isn't you?" Kate asked concerned.

"I can't be a mother, I'll be rubbish. I'm not cut out to be one. I'll fail," Nikki said as tears slid down her face.

"Nikki, calm down your not thinking straight," Kate replied helping Nikki sit down on the couch.

"I am, I really am. This child is going to grow up and hate me, I am going to be a rubbish mum. No I can't do it," Nikki said in hysterics.

Mike upstairs heard the commotion and looked at Kate. Kate looked back and then towards the kitchen gesturing Mike to look after the children whilst she deals with Nikki. Mike would rather look after the children than do what Kate was doing.

Mike saw all three children just smiling away to themselves, so he put them in their specially designed buggy and took them for a walk, telling Kate that he was going to see Buffer.

It was now just Kate and Nikki.

Nikki knew she didn't have to hide anything from Kate.

"Now Nikki, are you going to tell me why you are acting like this?" Kate said in a friendly manner but also quite stern.

"Because...Because this child is going to hate me. They'll want to see their dad and I can't give them that, I can't give them something that every child has," Nikki replied.

Kate could feel tears prickling the backs of her eyes, but for Nikki's sake she had to hold them off.

"Nikki, this child will have the best mother anyone could every give a child. It would have the best dad in the world, and yes they would know it. This child will know about his father and all the things he did, he would know he had the best dad. And you would make sure of that. Now come on, give yourself together, this baby needs you to be strong. Now you are going to make a great mother so come on, pull yourself together," Kate said being stern she knew Nikki would listen to that, well she hoped.

Nikki could stop crying she knew what Kate had said was so true. It had given her the courage she had needed. She was going to be a great mother and give this baby everything it needed. This baby was going to know everything about their father and all the tails he got up to on Hammersley. They will be a well loved baby and she was going to make sure of it.

"Kate, you're right, I need to tell Marshall really don't i?" Nikki said.

"You really do, now I will have someone on the inside with me," Kate laughed.

Nikki joined in with a slight giggle.

"Have you told your parents?" Kate quizzed.

"No, but I also haven't told Josh's either," Nikki replied.

"Don't you think you should do that first?" Kate said.

"Yeah, but telling my parents will be fine, but Josh's..." Nikki trailed away.

"But Josh's? Kate asked.

"Well, what happens if they don't like the idea? What happens if I'm digging a hole for them, they are trying to forget that he died and to get on with their lives but I'm about to drop a bombshell saying I'm pregnant and its their grandchild," Nikki said.

Kate was confused. She kind of got where Nikki was coming from about she didn't want to get Josh's mum and dad upset but she knew any parent wants grandchildren one day and this was their chance to be grandparents Kate thought.

Kate thought to her mum and dad and wished they were here to see their grandchildren. But she knew nothing about them she was adopted when she was born and knew nothing about them. She would love to meet them and see how it went from there.

Kate looked back a Nikki would looked like she want to ask something.

"Kate, erm...would you be my birthing partner, you know because Josh isn't here. You are my best and closest friend and could really do with your support," Nikki asked.

"Oh Nik, it would be an honour, honestly I would love to," Kate replied.

Kate also had experience which would help Nikki as well, she just wished Josh was here.

"Kate, I have two more questions I'd like to ask you," Nikki said.

"Go on then," Kate laughed.

"Can I use your phone to ring the Grandparents, I don't want to do it alone," Nikki said.

Kate laughed, "Oh course," Kate said handing the phone.

Kate stayed in the same room whilst Nikki was on the phone. Both phone calls seemed to go well.

Once Nikki put the phone down for the second time, she looked at Kate.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"They're all excited and can't wait. They all think it's gods little gift from Josh," Nikki said.

"That's brilliant news," Kate replied.

"Yeah, I am a bit more excited now that is over," Nikki laughed.

"I bet," Kate replied.

"Well, Josh's mum and dad are coming over tonight for tea, but I said I didn't feel like cooking but Sue said she is cooking and going to bring it over, they say they want to discuss some things with me," Nikki said.

Kate looked as confused as Nikki did.

"Right," Kate said.

"No, I don't have a clue either, but yeah they're coming over," Nik replied.

"Okay, least that is one question down, but you said you have another," Kate looked sheepish.

"Well, if you're busy it is no trouble, but I was wondering whether you would come to Marshalls with me, because I don't think I can face him on my own, it was like only a year ago that I got the promotion and took your job now, who else are they going to promote. They need someone for the job," Nikki said.

"Nikki, honestly he'll be fine, but of course I will come with you. Yeah and from the records I've been looking at, at NAVCOM I think a one Rebecca Brown is up for a promotion she has done a brilliant job with her last promotion so you never know what might happen," Kate said.

"Ah, very true Kate, I was the one that filled the promotion form in, god my head has been full lately I totally forgot about that form. Hmmm, maybe a promotion is on the cards and that would work in my favour as well," Nikki laughed.

"Right, I shall just grab my bag and then we'll go, is that okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that is fine, I'll just find my car keys, I put them down someone," Nikki said.

Nikki found her keys under the cushion she must have put them there when she came in, in a state earlier.

Kate came downstairs with her shoes and bag and were ready to head towards NAVCOM.

Please review, thank you :D


	29. Possibilities

**Chapter 29 – possibilities **

**Sorry guys its all description (nearly)**

**I do not own nothing**

A few days had passed since she last saw few and within those last few days a lot had happened. She had helped Nikki get into touch with her unborn child's Grandparents, spoke to Marshall with Nikki, gone to the first anti natal with Nikki and been shopping with her for the first time to get the first baby bits and maternity clothes.

She had spent the last few days helping Nikki and had no time to herself. Not get Kate wrong she wanted to be there for Nikki, it was a difficult time for anyone who was having a child let alone someone having a child when the father had passed away only a few months ago. So yeah she wanted to be there for Nikki. But Kate just felt so exhausted now that she needed some time to herself.

Kate was still off work because of the crash, she wasn't hurt but Marshall thought it was best to have some days off, he was nice like that. After all, he had given Nikki a desk job in Cairns straight away usually there was like a waiting list, but he thought Nikki deserved the best especially after what she had been through.

He had also given the crew on Hammersley a few more days off because Becca was still recovering from the crash and all. And the crew cant sail without and XO. Yes, Marshall had given Rebecca the executive officer's position to Becca. After all, she again deserved it. She worked hard to get where she was now, and she was the best candidate for the job. Nikki also gave a glowing reference which helped the decision along.

Kate had just finished feeding the children and put them into their cots for a sleep. Kate put her feet up on the sofa and was off into a deep sleep after all she hadn't been sleeping well after the crash and she had so much going through her mind at night, it never seemed to rest.

Mike came downstairs and knew that Kate was exhausted. She looked like death warmed up this morning so he was glad when she was getting some sleep. He found a blanket that was upstairs and draped it over her whilst she slept.

This was the first time Kate had got a proper sleep in ages, because usually when she went to sleep she had, had a reoccurring dream that took it out of her.

She was dreaming about her childhood. She had a tough upbringing with her adoptive parents, sometimes she wondered how they ever got custody of her. Her adoptive parents were in there mid thirties when they first adopted her as a 2 day old baby.

Her first memory of her childhood is when her mother used to tuck her into bed when she was about five and then go out the house after that. She always left at the same, she never really knew what she was doing. She guessed something that normal people didn't do but she didn't want to know anymore. Her mother at first always seemed like a loving parent but behind closed doors lots of alcohol was involved and it wasn't like a normal family.

He adoptive dad worked long hours and when he came home he demanded that his tea was to be cooked a certain way, if it wasn't he lashed out. Everything had to be perfect otherwise bad things happened. She didn't want to remember anymore so she blocked everything out from her memory. Only her knew about everything, well that was until she told Mike the whole story when they got together the second time and things got more serious.

Mike was shocked to hear how Kate was brought up, the home life she had when she was younger, the adoption, everything. It upset him to think that Kate was treated like that. No child deserved to be treated like that. It was unbelievable how such people can adopt a child. Hopefully it was a lot more difficult to adopt nowadays.

Kate woke up startled, she had only been asleep about an hour. Mike noticed her jump when she woke and wondered what the matter was.

"What is the matter hunnie?" Mike asked.

"I had that dream again, it keeps occurring and I don't know why. Its the same dream every time and I just don't want it to keep happening, I am fed up of it, I don't want to remember anymore, I want to forget about my childhood. I don't want to remember them," Kate replied through tears.

"Okay, okay, okay," Mike said gently calming Kate down successfully.

"I've just had enough of it, I can't sleep because of it, why do I keep having it?" Kate asked Mike.

"I don't know darling. I know this is probably going to sound strange, but maybe it is like a sign of something," Mike said.

"A sign or something? Like what?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, maybe like that deep down you want to find out who your real parents are, your biological ones," Mike replied.

"Yeah Mike, you actually might have a good point. Ever since Nikki came last week I've always wanted to find them, but with everything going on and it being so busy, I just haven't thought about it," She replied.

Kate knew this is what she wanted, she wanted her real parents to know who she was, she wanted to know why they gave her up for adoption, she wanted them to meet their grandchildren. She had too many unanswered questions and now she needed the answers to them.

"Well, as soon as the wedding is over, and we have more time to spend on it, why don't we start looking then?" Mike asked.

That was perfect, everything was sorted for the wedding it was only a week away. It was all exciting.

Half of her wanted to meet her real parents, but the other half didn't. She looked at her own three children, how could any parent give their child up for adoption she thought to herself.

"Thank you Mike, thanks for your support in this, I really need you right now," Kate said very timidly.

"What are Fiancés for? Well nearly husband," Mike smiled.

Mike leaned over and gave Kate a kiss on the lips.

"I love you nearly Mrs Kate Flynn,"

"I love you too, nearly husband."

Both Mike and Kate laughed. They really did have a perfect relationship and second time was a lot better than the first relationship they had together. This was more solid.

It was perfect.

Please review thank you :D


	30. The Wedding

**Chapter 30 – the wedding **

**I do not own nothing**

The big day had finally arrived. Mike went to stay at Buffer's the night before, it was unlucky if they saw each other before they got to the church. And god knows they have had their fair share of bad luck within the Hammersley family and they certainly weren't looking for anymore.

Mike's parents had shown up first thing in the morning to look after the children so that Kate, Becca and Nikki could all get changed in peace. Kate was very grateful about that. Both Becca and Nikki had stayed over the night before, it was a tradition.

So they had a nice girly evening, alcohol free of course, Kate didn't think it was fair to drink around Nikki when she was pregnant. But Nikki said it was okay for them to have a drink, she wasn't jealous. They all laughed about that.

They all had an early night that night because they wanted to feel refreshed in the morning ready for a fabulous wedding. The wedding that only took about 4 months to plan was finally here, even though it was a short amount of time to plan a wedding it was going to be perfect.

Everything seemed so calm in the household. Mike's parents were feeding the children their breakfast giving Kate more time. So Kate used the chance to get a shower. It was about half past nine when the hair dresser showed up to do all three of their hairs.

They all had their nails done yesterday as a special girly treat. They all wanted to look beautiful.

Once Kate was out the shower, she threw on her dressing gown and when downstairs to where the hair dresser was. Becca was the next in the shower. Kate had her hair in a beautiful bun, were half her hair was up and the other lot was down still. Her blonde hair that was down were loosely curled and the bun was threaded with diamantes. It was gorgeous.

All three had very similar hair does. But out of all of them, Kate's stood out the most.

They all did their make up and helped each other into their dresses. They looked stunning.

Kate supported a long ivory colour dress. It was strapless and the top was covered with cream coloured beads and diamantes. While the rest was very simple and plain. She had a small train and decided against the idea of a veil. It reminded her of olden days. The dress hung closely to her small frame and she looked elegant and very stunning.

The bridesmaid dresses were a skirt and a bodice style top. Again very stunning and elegant. The top was strapless and the same colour as Kate's dress, with blue voil flowers sown on. The skirt was long, floor length and was a pale blue colour, again was very beautiful. All three girls looked lovely.

It was now time for everyone who was downstairs to see them...

They all walked downstairs, Kate in the front, with Nikki and Becca behind. They all looked glamorous. Everyone gasped who was downstairs. There was a few of the crew that had gathered to see them leave.

There was Marshall who gasped at the sight of how beautiful Kate was. She just looked amazing. They all did.

As they continue moving slowly down the stairs, some woman from the flower shop was bringing in the flower arrangements for them. They were each handed a bouquet of roses. They were a short bouquet and Kate's bouquet was the biggest of all of them. Both Nikki and Becca had matching ones but just a bit smaller.

Marshall had become a close family friend to Mike and Kate, and almost acted like a father figure to Kate. A father figure that she never had. That was the reason in which Kate had asked Marshall to give her away.

"Oh Kate, you love absolutely stunning," Marshall had said to Kate.

"Thank you Steve," She said back to Marshall.

"You all look fantastic," Marshall said turning to face Becca and Nikki.

It was now half one and the wedding was a two so they had to get a move on and into the car so they could go to the church.

Mike's mum and dad took all three children in their car, they were too young to be bridesmaids they were only a few months old.

"Are you sure you're okay with them?" Kate asked Mike's mum.

"Oh course Kate, stop worrying and enjoy your big day," She replied.

Kate smiled.

Two white wedding cars were waiting outside the house for them. There was one for Nikki and Becca and one for Kate and Steve.

They all gave each other a hug and Becca and Nikki both wished everyone good luck.

Nikki and Becca got in the first car that was waiting whilst Kate got in the second one with Steve. The whole car journey was quiet.

Kate was excited about getting married to Mike but she was also nervous. There was going to be a lot of people here today and Kate never like being the centre of attention which she definitely was today.

Kate turned round to see Steve smiling at her.

"Kate, I just what to say thank you for asking me to give you away, it is an honour to do it for you," Steve said.

"Well, you were the best man for the job," Kate laughed.

Both of them started laughing. It was the ice breaker to a deeper conversation.

"Seriously Steve, you have been like a dad to me for the last few years. A dad that I have never had. You have always been there for me, and sometimes I wish you were my real dad," Kate said.

"Oh Kate, I would love to be your dad but someone out there in this world are you real parents, I don't know the reasons they put you up for adoption but I know that it was probably one of the hardest things they had to do. They probably thought they would be giving you a better life without them, someone who would look after you better," Steve said.

"Yeah right, better life, I don't think so. My childhood was torture and I wouldn't want any child to be put through that again. I would love to meet them one day. I want to ask them why, I have so many questions in my head that go unanswered. I need to put them to rest," Kate replied.

"Well Kate, I am sure that day will come around, I am sure that you will have that chance, and you can ask all those questions. But for now, this is your wedding day and you need to enjoy it. Don't think about the past, think about what you have now. You have three beautiful children, and a soon to be husband that loves you dearly. So think of the future, you deserve a good one with all the bad luck you lot have had so far," Steve said.

Kate had happy tears running down her face, she was happy and grateful for what she had. Steve was right, it wasn't about the past it was about the future. She had to focus on that now.

"Thank you Steve, I told you, you were the best man for the job," Kate laughed.

Steve just gave Kate a smile.

They had arrived at this little white church set back with rose bushes and wildlife. It was a perfect church for both Kate and Mike. It wasn't over the top and it wasn't too little, it was just perfect.

Once they arrived Becca and Nikki were just getting out of the first car. Everyone else was already in the church waiting. This was it, this was the last time she was going to be called Miss McGregor, which she was very excited about. She couldn't wait to be Mrs Flynn.

Steve got out of the car first, and then helped Kate out of the car, it was a warm day in spring and there was a cool breeze. Becca and Nikki started walking over to Kate whilst she was getting out of the car.

This was it, she was ready.

Both Nikki and Becca wished her good luck and hugged her. Steve kissed Kate on the cheek and also gave her a hug. They both linked arms and walked towards the church.

Kate and Steve were the first to walk down the aisle with Nikki and Becca following closely behind her. Mike who was stood up near the front, turned to face Kate. She looked absolutely stunning. This was his Kate. Mike couldn't wait to say I do. He had a very big surprise for Kate after the wedding.

Kate walked slowly down the aisle, looking at people as she walked past, so many people had turned up today for her wedding. She was amazed that so many people attended. She knew all the people that were sat there. As she walked past she mouthed hi to them. This was going to be a great day she felt.

She saw two youngish people sitting at the back of the church away from everyone, Kate thought it was strange at first, they didn't look much older than her and she didn't recognise them. She just presumed it was Mike's family that she hadn't met yet so she passed over the thought.

She reached the end of the aisle and gave Steve a kissed and told him thank you for giving her away.

She looked at Mike, he scrubbed up well. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and a god waist coat. He also wore a god cravat. He looked stunning himself.

"Kate, you look absolutely fantastic," Mike said in a hush tone.

Kate whispered back, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

The wedding went under way, they got through all the formalities within forty five minutes like expected in the rehearsal.

The priest just announced that it was time to kiss the bride.

Mike looked towards the priest then looked at his Kate. They both smiled at each other and them they kissed each other passionately.

It had had arrived. They were finally husband and wife and it had been a long road to get there. First Kate had got shot, there was Josh's death, there was the crash after the christening, then the crash on Kate's hen night, were the girl died and they didn't know who it was yet and then it was happy news were Nikki found out she was pregnant with Josh's baby and now they were both married.

Things were now starting to look up finally.

Mike took hold of Kate's hand and led her back up the aisle and out into car park where the two white wedding cars were waiting. Nikki and Becca followed them, Nikki with Buffer who was best man and Becca with Spider who was one of the ushers.

Kate and Mike got in the first car this time and headed towards the reception venue. Nikki, Becca, Buffer, Spider Swain, 2Dads, Charge and RO all got into the second car that was waiting. They headed off to the venue behind Mike and Kate.

Kate happened to notice that those two people who she didn't notice weren't sat there anymore when they came out. She thought it was strange. But she thought she would ask Mike who they were.

"Mike, you know when I walked into church I saw these two people sat at the back of the church, who were they?" Kate asked.

"I didn't see them," Mike replied.

"They were young, I've never seen them before so they must be from your side," Kate replied.

"Nope, not from mind, I saw everyone come in when I was greeting people, they must have slipped in at the back just before you arrived, I have no idea who they could be," Mike replied.

They pulled up to the reception venue.

Please review, thank you ::D xx


	31. The reception

**Chapter 31 – the reception :D**

**I do not own nothing **

Kate and Mike's car was the first car to pull up outside the venue. They decided that the venue you would be in like a castle type of thing. It was something unusual and they liked that idea. The next car to arrive was the one with the bridesmaids and the ushers and the best man.

The next thing to happen was the photographers, which seemed to take forever. They lasted about an hour and a half and all the guests were already inside having a drink and some nibbles whilst waiting for the bride and groom to arrive indoors.

The ushers, best man, bridesmaids and Marshall all had to wait around to have their photographers taken.

One the main ones were all over they called for all the guests to come outside and have a group photographer taken. There must have been about fifty people present. They only wanted to keep it small and simple. That is all they really like, both of them never really liked too much fuss. So it was perfect.

The group came outside and stood at the back of the venue with champagne in hands, even Nikki had champagne but she wasn't allowed to drink it. Kate made sure of that.

"I'll be having that," Kate said taking the champagne of Nikki and giving her an orange juice instead.

Nikki and Becca just laughed at her. Nikki was going to drink it she was just toasting the bride and groom.

"Well if I couldn't drink for nine months, neither can you, but you count yourself lucky you've only got like four months to go," Kate added.

Although Nikki was already five months pregnant she didn't look it, she had a slim build so could really had the pregnancy because it only looked like she had put on an extra bit of weight. She had a slight bump but couldn't see it in her dress.

Nikki looked really well. The best anyone had seen her since Josh had died. Nikki was finally getting her life back on track.

Kate looked at Nikki and smiled. Nikki knew exactly what Kate was thinking.

The photographer had finally finished with all the photographers he was taking and it was finally time to sit down and have a three course meal.

At the top table was Mike and Kate, Nikki and Becca, Charge, 2Dads, Swain, Buffer, Ro, Spider and Marshall. The girls couldn't help but feel out numbered.

There were 6 other tables that were round that seated other guests on. It really was a perfect venue to have a wedding in.

Once the meals were served, the dishes were cleared away and the speeches began. The first speech started with the best man, Buffer.

His speech wasn't too long because he didn't want to bore people but he had brought his laptop with him and had prepared a slide show of pictures of Mike when he was younger. He had spoken to Mike's mum and dad who had given him the photos to do it.

Everyone was in hysterics at the pictures on the slide show. None on the crew were going to let Mike live this down now. Mike was mortified whilst Kate couldn't stop laughing at him. It was so funny.

Then it was Mike's turn to speak, he pulled out his speech from his pocket.

"Distinguished guests, relatives, friends and freeloaders

On behalf of my wife and I, thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our marriage!  
It's a privilege to be in the company of so many people that are important in our lives and we're delighted to welcome you here to share our special day with us.  
It's great to see you all and I can honestly say it would not have been the same without you.

Events like today don't just happen. We have been planning this wedding for some time now. Well, I say "we", Kate actually did most of the work, as one of the best things about being a man is that weddings seem to organise themselves. So to Kate and everyone else who has helped organise today I would like to say a big thank you.

Now as is custom, there will be a few toasts during my speech, so please don't neck the whole glass at the first toast…mentioning no names, Mum and Dad.

To start with, I would like to take this opportunity to say that unfortunately, there are some people close to our hearts who cannot be with us today. I know they would have enjoyed it immensely. Our thoughts are with them and we know that their thoughts are with us. Especially Josh Holiday who is no longer with us, who was taken before his time. Our thoughts are with Nikki.  
Ladies and gentlemen… please be upstanding & raise your glasses to ABSENT AND LOST, Family and Friends

On behalf of my wife and I, we would now like to thank both sets of parents as we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for them. (Mike thought he would have to mention Kate's biologic parents because otherwise she wouldn't be here) If we can become half the parents they are to us then I'm sure we won't go far wrong.

To my Mum and Dad, A special thank you for all your love and support over the years. You've always been there when I've needed you. You've got me through thick and thin. I feel extremely lucky to have such wonderful parents. You have both taught me so much and have always encouraged me to make the most of every opportunity I have had. It must be very hard to come to terms that you raised such a perfect son. As a token of our appreciation please accept these flowers.

That leads me on to the star of the today, my gorgeous new wife Kate – I can't even begin to tell you how absolutely-stunningly gorgeous you look today. When I saw you coming up the isle I realized how lucky I am, looked at myself and realized that it is definitely me getting the best of this deal.

Kate, I love you in so many ways and for so many reasons, you know me and understand me like no one else ever could, you make me laugh so hard and smile so often, you have a way of bringing out the very best in me, but mostly because you're my very best friend, my soul mate. I love you with all my heart. Thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man alive and for loving me as much as I love you. I know this is the start of many more happy years together.

Whilst researching for this speech I came across a short verse written by Wilfred A Peterson called "The Art of Marriage".

I would like to read this now to Kate, but I feel the sentiments apply equally to us all.

The Art of Marriage

A good marriage must be created,  
In the art of marriage the little things, are the big things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands,  
It is remembering to say, "I love you", at least once each day,  
It is never going to sleep angry,  
It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives,  
It is standing together, facing the world,  
It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family,  
It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways,  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget,  
It is giving each other an atmosphere, in which each can grow,  
It is finding room for the things of the spirit,  
It is common search for the good and the beautiful,  
It is not only marrying the right partner,  
It is being the right partner.

Kate, in front of all our friends and family I promise I will try my best to practice this art.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding, for the most important toast I'm ever likely to make, TO MY WIFE MY BRIDE, TO KATE.

Tradition now dictates that I now tell you an amusing story or two about Kate. However, "her indoors" as I shall now be calling her, dictates that I do no such thing. But I will say this. We will have been together for 9 years and in that time I've learned a very valuable lesson.  
Whenever I'm Wrong - Admit It!  
Whenever I'm Right - Keep Quiet! And if you believe that you'll believe anything.

To our bridesmaids, Nikki and Becca I'm sure everyone will agree that you all look stunning today. Thank-you for your help and for being there for my new wife. I know how much support you have all given Kate up to and including this day.  
The bridesmaids

A big thank you must also go to Charge, 2Dads, Swain, RO, and Spider for helping to make today run so smoothly Kate and I never had any doubt you could do it.

Finally To my best man Buffer. I personally, would like to thank you for agreeing to be my best man, I couldn't have asked more from you. Last week he told me he was more nervous than me.

That's enough from me  
I would like to thank you all once again and hope you have a great evening."

The speeches were now over and after Mike's he had everyone in tears. Nobody ever knew Mike could be so heart wrenching.

Mike had Nikki in tears when he toasted to absent friends, especially Josh. Mike and Josh had been very good friends and would probably have been best man if he was still here today but he wasn't. However, he was in Nikki's heart, so technically she was.

They all left the room and headed to one of the other rooms while the room was being sorted to this evening when they had live music planned with a band, called the fly on the wall. They also had a DJ planned for the evening that was due after the band had finished.

They all headed to other rooms were Kate and Mike had chance to catch up with the people that had attended their wedding.

Looked into the corner on the room and saw the exact same two people that she did not recognise earlier from the church. She walked over to Mike.

"Mike, Mike!" Kate said distracting Mike from his conversation with his mum who was still taking care of the children.

"Kate, what is it? What is the matter?" Mike asked.

"It is them, the people from the church, do you know them?" Kate asked Mike.

Mike looked over to the direction Kate was looking. He saw two youngish people probably about ten or fifteen years old than Kate, they held their heads to the floor.

Mike stared at them for just over thirty seconds when the woman lifted her head up and noticed Mike looking at her, so she replaced her head again, looking back at the floor.

"Kate, I have never seen her in my life, but I can tell you, she looks the spit of you," Mike said.

"What? She looks like me? No she doesn't," Kate said getting confused.

"Okay, whatever you say darling, I am just saying what I see, but I haven't a clue who she is and have never seen her in my life," Mike replied.

"Okay, that is it, I am going over there, I am asking who they are," Kate said very sternly.

"Kate, just calm down I will come over with you, but will you just like chill," Mike replied.

"CHILL?" Kate asked. "Don't tell me to chill," Kate said.

But already she had calmed down.

Mike thought to himself; Note to self don't tell Kate to chill.

They finally made their way over there in a very calm fashion but very confused to who they were. They must be from Kate's family but who were they. Kate never knew any of her real family so she was a shock for her.

The two people stood up as Mike and Kate both approached them.

"Hi, I am Mike and this is Kate," Mike introduced them.

"I am sorry about this, but I have noticed you both at the church and reception but forgive me I have no idea who you are," Kate stepped in.

"Kate...erm...er...sorry to invade on you...like this..erm...i read of you marriage in the local paper and ...er...i couldn't miss it..." The woman's voice trailed off.

"Okay?" Mike said getting a little confused now.

The man saw that they were confused so he stepped in.

"I am sorry, I am john and this is my wife Lucy...We are Kate's parents..." his voice trailed off.

"So...You're my parents?" Kate said so confused.

The woman just nodded her head. Kate didn't want to get emotional so she put her front on and stayed strong. She didn't show weakness.

"You gave me up for adoption when I was born, why are you even here, you don't care about me," Kate said a little angry but not to inform any of the other guests.

"Kate, I'm sorry we didn't want to, we were young, we were forced to," the woman said now know to be Lucy.

"So you think you can just waltz back into my life without even a batter on an eye lid, you cant just expect me to play all happy families with you, my life with adopted parents were hell oh but you wouldn't care you were the ones that put me there," Kate said very angry.

"I can see that we shouldn't have come here, but we just wanted to see our only daughter get married. I am sorry," Lucy said as she and John turned to walk away.

Kate looked at Mike. She knew she had been very harsh to her new found mother and father and Mike had knew that she had wanted to meet them for a long time now.

"Kate?" Mike said.

"Don't, just don't," Kate replied turning and running after the mother and father.

She caught up with them both in the car park, Mike followed closely behind Kate.

"Look, it is me that is sorry, you both didn't deserve to be treated like that. It just come as a shock to me that is all. I have been thinking that I wanted to meet up with you for some time now, I have two hundred questions that I have wanted to ask you," Kate said now with tears glossing over her eyes.

"No, don't be sorry, I shouldn't have just turned up like that, but if you would let us, we would be very happy to answer the two hundred questions you have," Lucy replied.

"I would love the chance to meet up with you to talk things through," Kate said.

"Then we shall, but let's not discuss this now, this is your wedding night and we should let you enjoy it," John said.

"Yes, you're right," Mike replied.

"So are you going to come and have a drink with us and meet some of our friends?" Kate asked.

"We'd love to," They both replied together.

A few seconds later they were disrupted by Nikki who came into the car park looking for them.

"Oh, I thought you had left it time to throw you bouquet, and Mike, your parents thought you left without saying goodbye to the children," Nikki said not realising Mike and Kate had been talking to two people.

"Oh sorry for interrupting I didn't know you were busy," Nikki said.

"It is okay we were just coming in anyways," Kate replied.

"Nik, I want you to meet my biological parents, John and Lucy," Kate said introducing them.

"Wow, nice to meet you, I'm Nikki, one of Kate's best friends," Nikki replied.

Nikki then turned to Kate, "How strange your mother is called Lucy and your youngest is Lucy," Nikki laughed.

"What you have children?" Lucy asked.

"Yeps, Triplets," Mike said very proudly.

"Come and meet them, they are nearly four months old, they're called Josh who is the oldest, then Olivia and Lucy," Kate said more cheery than ever.

"Seriously Kate, they are all waiting for you to throw that bouquet in there, so all get your bums indoors," Nikki ordered.

"Okay, okay were coming," Kate replied.

They all followed Kate indoors she was ready to throw the bouquet, all the girls had grouped up in a big group behind her read to catch the bouquet of roses.

After all everyone wanted to catch it because it was lucky and meant that they would be next to get married.

"one...two...three..." Kate shouted and then threw the bouquet.

She turned round quickly to see who caught it and it have landed perfectly the right way round in Becca's hands.

This meant she would be the next one to get married.

Kate and Nikki both walked over to Becca.

"So, your relationship with Spider, How serious is it?" Kate asked.

**The End...**

**Thanks everybody who read the whole story it meant a lot.**

**I am thinking about doing a sequel to it, about maybe Kate and her parents getting along, Nikki and the baby, possibly the marriage of Spider and Becca? Find out who this girl actually was? What you all think...**

**Please review and let me know whether you want a sequel if not I wont write one lol.**

**Its up to you...please let me know xx**

**Thank you xxx**


End file.
